A Tribe's Only Hope
by ShadowK54
Summary: AU. After waking up in an unfamiliar place, Natsu discovers from his abductor, or rather abductors, that his father had promised them that he would be the one to save their tribe from being wiped out of existence. The only way to prevent that from happening was for Natsu to ensure that they all give birth to the next generation of the tribe. Natsu X Massive Harem lemon story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its anything. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **A/N: Heyo my dudes! and dudette's? XD Okay, before you start reading this. Like it says in the summary. This is a lemon story. Another one for me to do when I just want to have fun, put the perverted writer within me to ease, and not take so seriously. lol With the plethora of beautiful girls Fairy Tail has, I just had, no needed, to do a scenario where it involves _a lot_ of them, but not necessarily all of them. God, I just can't stop myself when it comes to stories like these. XD So if you ain't into stories with lemon, mature language and such. Then you have been warned and are welcome to back out at anytime if you want. This story's scenario is most likely an overused one, I don't doubt that, but I'm doing it. XD Alrighty, I hope y'all at least somewhat enjoy the prologue chapter! See ya at the ending A/N! **

**Prologue**

* * *

The loud clank of a glass square cup hitting the wooden counter of a bar after it had been placed down with slight force echoed around the area of the bar counter. A refreshed and relieved exhale then released after it had been put down. The individual who had just finished drinking a round of scotch from the glass was none other then the one and only Natsu Dragneel. "Another round Wakaba!" The pink haired eighteen year old requested in a excited tone of voice, the boy giving the brown haired bartender a toothy grin as he held out the glass towards him, waiting eagerly for it to be refilled with the same brand of alcohol he had just consumed. Natsu was currently within the interior of a clean and calm enough bar that belonged to Wakaba, as it was a family business.

Wakaba let out a sigh as he was currently drying off a larger glass after it had just been washed. "Yeah, alright Natsu. Just give me a sec." He then finished off drying the large cup before putting it away with the other clean glasses and pulled out a scotch bottle from under the counter before he began to refill Natsu's glass. "So how come Grey and Gajeel didn't come out with you tonight? Didn't they want to celebrate you all completing your finals as well?" The bartender questioned Natsu, who had just finished his first year of college earlier in the day with what he had hoped to be with flying colors, as he was steadily pouring the alcohol beverage. After he was done, he then covered the opening of the bottle up before putting it back where he had picked it out from.

Natsu groaned in disappointment as he rolled his eyes at the mention of his friends, both of them had also finished their first year of college today as well, as he brought the glass up to his mouth to take a sip of the drink now in it before answering Wakaba's question. "Nah, they both had to work tonight. So they couldn't make it. Talk about bad luck." The pinkette chuckled softly before taking another sip of the alcohol.

Wakaba hummed for a brief moment as he began to resume with drying the cups once again. "Well that's too bad. I was really hoping to give you guys a round on the house tonight as a reward." The brown haired bartender uttered in a sly manner as he flashed a smirk.

Natsu lifted a brow as the older man's expression and voice did not go by unnoticed him. "And you're not gonna do it even if I am here?" He questioned as he too smirked as he waited for the bartender's reply.

"Another round of whiskey over here please!" Another customer on the other end of the bar counter called out as he steadily spun the bottom of his own glass in the air for a brief moment before lowering it back down to the counter's wooden surface.

"Another whiskey coming right up." Wakaba ackowledged the random customer as he finished drying and putting another cup away before placing the towel he had used over his shoulder and then took a whiskey bottle out from under the counter this time. Now responding to Natsu as he was about to walk away to the other end of the counter away from the pink haired boy. "Nope." The older man chuckled as he walked away, leaving Natsu only with that.

The pinkette scoffed while he grinned, then gulping down the rest of his drink before placing the cup back down on the counter and turned around on the tall bar stool he was sitting on before getting off of it. "And that is where I take off. Might as well just go home and watch tv or something." Natsu uttered to himself as he reached into one of the back pockets of his navy jeans to take out his wallet before he left the right amount of cash to pay for the four drinks he had on the counter and then walking out as he placed the wallet back in the rear pocket. "Yo, night Wakaba." Natsu called out to the bartender as he was walking towards the entrance/exit of the bar, raising his right hand before his hand moved side to side to wave at him while not looking back.

"Night Natsu." Wakaba responded as he had just finished pouring the random customer his round of whiskey before making his way over to where Natsu was just sitting to take the cash he had left for him and put the bottle of whiskey away.

Natsu's apartment complex was no longer than a five minute walk away from the bar, so it was not a hassle to get to from there.

When entering his presently dark apartment suite, he locked the chain lock and deadbolt of the entrance behind him as he began to take off his sneakers, then flipping on the light switch that would turn on the light at the entrance to give him some visibility from where he was. He began stripping himself of just his plain red t-shirt as he made his way to the bathroom of his apartment suite to toss said shirt into the hamper that was in there before making his way into the living room.

Natsu yawned while holding a hand up in front of his mouth as he had entered the small living room area of his apartment. Upon flipping up the switch that would activate the light in his living room. He was immediately rendered stunned and confused as he gasped in surprise and his eyes widened suddenly by what.. or who rather, was waiting for him.

Sitting on his futon that faced a flatscreen television, was a beautiful and voluptuous young woman of below average height who looked to be around the pink haired boy's own age. She had long hair going down to her rear that was just as white as snow with a small ponytail done up at the front center, hypnotic blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a short pink casual dress that barely hid the large amount of cleavage it showed of her large breasts, said pair of breasts that were one of the largest Natsu had ever seen in his lifetime. "Natsu Dragneel?" The white haired young woman called out to him with a soft, cute tone of voice as she had quickly stood up from where she was sitting when looking to the pinkette with her hands together at the front of her waist in a formal manner after he had turned on the light and noticed her presence. Her arms unintentionally pressing against the sides of her breasts to make her cleavage appear more plump when she did so.

"W.. Wha.." Natsu had trouble responding to the call as he looked to the white haired girl with a baffled, yet astonished, look on his face and in his eyes. The male in the room feeling his heart race and his face flush after his sights had set on the absolutely flawless beauty in front of him. While still in his current state, he had managed to give somewhat of a proper response to her a few moments after he saw her. "Y-Yeah, that's.. that's me.." He said in a dumbfound tone of voice as his eyes continued to admire the young woman's beautifully developed figure.

She had let out a deep sigh of relief after he had finally answered her, briefly touching her chest as it was clear that she was unsure if she had got into the right apartment or not. "Oh thank goodness. I was really worried there." The girl said in relief before she brought her hands back together at their previous position. Then giving Natsu her signature cute smile with a slight tilt of her head. "It would have been kind of embarrassing if I had broken into the wrong place." She added with a light giggle escaping her when she finished.

After she had finished speaking, she had aided in breaking him out of his stupor as he shook his head for a second to get his head out of the gutter, gulping before he began to interrogate the beauty in a anxious tone of voice as he lightly sweated. "Hold on, Wh-Who are you? And why did you break into my apartment?! You obviously a-aren't trying to rob me, so what gives?!"

The girl chuckled nervously after he spoke his questions, her right hand rubbing at her left forearm as her gazed steered off to the side in a bashful manner and her own face had become flushed as well. "Whoops, heh, forgot to give the proper introductions." Swiftly gathering her bearings, she closed her eyes as she cleared her throat for a brief moment before opening her eyes again and once again looked at him calmly. With her hands coming back together at her waist, she bowed to him in a polite manner. Natsu letting out a quiet, awkward groan as he leaned back slightly and tensed up. The boy never having been greeted in such a way before, so he was clueless on how to react or what to say about her action. "My name is Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss. But please, call me Mirajane, or Mira if you prefer. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel." She uttered formally before she stood back straight once more, smiling to him as she let out a soft and cheerful hum.

' _A pleasure... to finally meet me..?_ ' The pinkette thought as he stared at the girl, who was now identified as Mirajane Strauss, with a curious and confused gaze. His eyes narrowing as he felt his body begin to calm down. "Uh.. pleasure to meet you too?" He began responding in a unsure voice before he continued to question her again. He was already starting to let his guard down around the girl as he felt that she was not a threat to his life and meant him no harm. He knew he was not one with enemies, so that was a motivator for him to do so. "Okay, M-Mira.. Why exactly did you break into my place? And.. h-how do you even know who I am? when I don't even know who you are." Natsu asked as he quietly gulped, anxious about how his questions would be answered.

Mira took a deep breath before answering him calmly. "Let's just say... a certain task was assigned to me by a superior of mine that involves me coming to pay you a visit. As for how I know you.." She then began to steadily walk over to him before she continued on with her hair shadowing her eyes. The action once again had Natsu tense up as his breath got caught in his throat, his guard rising once more as he looked at her nervously. "Well, all other questions you have will be answered in due time, but for now." Her right lightly clenched fist than raised up to come in front of her mouth after she had stopped in front of the pinkette. When it had opened up, there was a tiny batch of a sparkling violet powder in her palm. "Your help is desperately needed Natsu." She finished in a soft pleading tone as she then blew the powder right into Natsu's face. Due to his shock, he was too dazed to try and evade the purple dust as he had inhaled it.

Natsu grunted softly when the powder had hit him, stumbling back a couple feet into the wall of the living room behind him. ' _What the..! h.. hell.._ ' Natsu's internal voice started off loud and startled but quickly died down as the powder, whatever it was, was swift to disorient and slip him away from consciousness. His eyes suddenly went heavy as a couple seconds later, he fell forward limply as he had been put to sleep.

Mirajane softly shushed as she was quick to catch Natsu before he would go to the ground, her arms wrapping around him to keep him up as his face landed on her cleavage. The girl slowly lowering both of them down to the ground while keeping his head where it was as her right hand traveled slowly and gently through his pink locks. A soft smile curved on her lips as she proceeded to adore the sleeping boy while speaking to him in a soothing whisper. "Forgive me for this Natsu.. but I assumed you wouldn't believe me if I told you why I was sent here to retrieve you.. So I wouldn't do this to you if I felt I had no other choice.. I promise I mean you no harm. We, mean you no harm."

' _An unknown amount of time later_ '

Natsu weakly groaned as he was finally returning back to the land of the living after having been knocked out by the strange dust. "W.. What happened..?" The pinkette tiredly uttered to no one in particular as his eyes opened heavily, instinctively gazing around to identify his surroundings. His eyes then shot wide open when his consciousness had fully returned to him, gasping as he noticed that he was somewhere that he did not recognize at all. It almost seemed like he was in.. a hut? He sharply gasped as his body moved to sit up quickly in a startled manner on a sort of mattress that was resting on top of a rectangular prism shaped large chunk of rock, his head moving to take in the rest of the interior of the hut. His breathing going at a slightly quickened pace as he was utterly confused on where he was. "Where the hell am I?" He questioned himself, as soon as he had finished that question though. He gasped in shock again as the memory of Mira blowing something purple out of her hand and into his face had just flashed inside his head. "What the hell was that stuff she blew at me? Why did she do it?" He questioned no one in particular once more as he looked to his lap in confusion for a few moments as he tried to the think of why Mira would possibly do such a thing to him. Someone he did not know at all, and someone who apparently knows him.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." The familiar voice of Mirajane hit Natsu's ears as he quietly grunted and looked over to the hut's entrance startled, which was just a large cloth that hung down from the top of the entrance frame.

The white haired beauty was now dress in a short skirt and a bra that barely covered her massive bust as it showed a vast amount of cleavage, both of the clothing articles were made out of what appeared to be white fur with thin black stripes on it. She had walked into the hut after using a hand to pull one side of the hanging cloth to the other side, giving the flustered Natsu a kind smile when their eyes met after he had looked to her.

When Natsu beared witness to Mira's new and sexy appearance. He let out a trembled breath as he felt an intense heat erupt throughout his being. His face glowing a dark blush as his sights were taking in every smoothe and wonderful curve the white haired young woman's body possessed as he was immediately feeling his arousal rising at the sight of her. ' _Holy crap.. why is she wearing something like that? Not that I'm complaining._ ' But back to the things that he should be focusing on, Natsu shook his head in agitation as he moved to sit down along the side of the rock bed. ' _No! This is not the time to be thinking like that Natsu!_ ' He internally scolded himself before he then took a deep breath to ease himself and he opened his eyes to give Mira a stern expression, an expression that the beauty noticed right away and immediately looked guilt stricken as she waited anxiously for him to speak up. "Where the hell am I, Mirajane?" The boy questioned impatiently as he stood up from the rock bed and slowly made his way over to her. "You better have a damn good reason for knocking me out and abducting me like this!" He added with a slightly louder volume when stepping directly in front of her.

Mira flinched when he raised his voice at her, but she did not blame him after what she had done to him. Understanding that he had every right to be upset and angry with her. But she put on a brave face and responded sincerely. "I do Natsu, I swear I wouldn't have done this to you if I had any other choice. I meant it when I said that your help is desperately needed, I promise you that. Besides, It's not just me that needs you..!" Natsu eyes slowly widened in surprise when the white haired beauty had suddenly began to shed tears with her words.

"What do you.. mean by that?" Natsu questioned her last statement in a soft, concerned voice. Mira sniffling as she took a deep breath before continuing on.

"My people Natsu.. My people need you as well.. Not just me. Please understand that you are the only one we trust to save our tribe from extinction. You are the only one who can protect and prolong our bloodline into the next generation! because if it isn't you that does it... Then there is no hope for us at all." She pleaded softly as she looked to him with a desperate gaze. "Y-Your father was a good friend of ours and he promised us that we could trust you to do it when we needed you, so please.. d-don't make him break that promise."

Natsu was speechless and stunned at the mention of his father, who he knew was a doctor and avid explorer of the world. And he had not seen him since he was eleven year old's after he had embarked on a mystery expedition, where he was never to be heard from again.

' _My.. dad?_ '

* * *

 **And there's the prologue to this weird and cliché scenario'd story. XD Yup, it's that kind of fic. Again, with the large amount of lovely ladies Fairy Tail has, I just had to go with a route like this one. Especially with what I do when it comes to harem lemon stories. Haha! So I hope this prologue chapter was enough to have you at least somewhat interested for what's to come of the fic. Now, onto the ridiculously thicc harem list!**

 **The Harem:**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Erza Scarlet**

 **\- Irene Belserion**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **\- Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Cana Alberona**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Layla Heartfilia**

 **\- ( Older ) Wendy Marvel**

 **\- Levy McGarden**

 **\- Laki Olietta**

 **\- Mavis Vermilion**

 **\- Kinana**

 **\- Bisca Connell**

 **\- Evergreen**

 **\- Hisui E. Fiore**

 **\- Flare Corona**

 **\- Millianna**

 **\- Jenny Realight**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Ur Milkovich**

 **\- Yukino Agria**

 **\- Sorano Agria**

 **\- Éclair**

 **\- Minerva Orland**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Virgo**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Aquarius**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Cosmos**

 **\- Kamika**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- Kyoka**

 **\- Sherry Blendy**

 **\- Sherria Blendy**

 **\- Mary Hughes**

 **Told you it was ridiculously thicc. Man, you can tell this fic is gonna be another clusterfuck of mine. XD If any of y'all want any other girls in here. Just let me know. It is a tribe of only girls after all. I'm gonna be doing quite a bit of different things for this one. So I look forward to that. lol Alrighty, that's all I got to say for now!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Their King's Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its anything. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Chapter 1: Their King's Appearance**

* * *

A plethora of questions were currently swimming around within the mind of Natsu Dragneel as he was staring at the white haired beauty, Mirajane Strauss, in front of him with an utterly bewildered expression. The young Strauss presently looking up at him with a begging expression as she had just filled him in on information that had rendered the pink haired boy speechless. "You.. You know my dad..?" He questioned in a soft, curious voice as he blinked in confusion for a moment as he held in a breath, the boy lightly sweating on the forehead as he waited for a reply anxiously.

Mirajane nodded as she hummed in confirmation before responding to his question. "Yes." Immediately after she had answered him, she softly yelped when Natsu had suddenly brought his hands up to grip onto her shoulders and before bringing his face closer towards her and he locked his eyes directly in front of him. The white haired girl cutely whimpering for a second as her face flushed with the boy's sudden action towards her and with how close he was to her.

"Where is he?! Is he still here?! How do you know him?!" Natsu then immediately bombarded the flustered girl with more questions desperately, causing Mira freeze up on the spot as he did. "U-Uh, I uh.." the pinkette had caught the young Strauss off guard when he was quick to interrogate her. She was bumbling with her words as she did not know which question to answer first.

"Ease yourself, Natsu Dragneel. There's no need to start getting so.. lively. " Suddenly, a new female voice that had a deeper tone to it had entered the hut just in time to save the white haired beauty from her sudden stressful time. Both Natsu and Mira looked over together at the cloth entrance to see another young woman had entered the hut.

This girl had long scarlet red hair, brown eyes and just like Mira, she also possessed a goddess like figure with blessed assets of her own. She also wore a short skirt and bra that were made out of a kind of animal's fur that was in a dark brown color. Natsu instinctively created some distance between himself and Mira as he slowly leaned back to stand up straight, and as he did to Mira. His eyes began to ogle the red haired beauty's curvaceous figure as his face flushed and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest after it had skipped a beat. ' _Woah.. She's.. beautiful.._ ' He thought in a soft astonished internal voice as his eyes had set their sights on the scarlet haired girl's face after he took in all of her flawless bodily features.

"Erza.." Mira whispered in relief as a small smile curved on her lips after The redhead had aided in settling Natsu down. The white haired beauty easing the nervousness in her emotions after the pinkette had laid off of her thanks to her friend's presence.

"And who.. are you?" The young Dragneel questioned the newly entered girl softly as he continued to gaze at her in stunned admiration. She did not seem to mind his stare as the red haired girl smiled and walked over towards him to stop a foot in front of him. The pink haired boy's body immediately stiffened up when she stopped in front of him, his blush going a darker shade of red as his heart beated with a increase of volume and pace when his onyx colored eyes had met her own brown ones.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, but you may call me Erza." The beauty introduced herself as her arms pressed flat against her sides before she gave a formal bow towards the pinkette for a couple seconds before she stood up straight once more as she continued on speaking. "It is only appropriate for a husband to refer to his wives on a first name basis."

The moment the red haired beauty, who was now identified as Erza Scarlet, had finished her introduction. Her last statement had rendered Natsu in a state of shock and bewilderment as he let out a sharp gasp and his blush managed to glow a darker red as steam blew out of his ear. Meanwhile, Mira bit down gently on her lower lip in a worried manner as she feared how Natsu would begin to react after he heard what Erza said.

"O.. Our..? Husband. W.. Wives..?" Natsu dumbly uttered as surprisingly enough, the words 'our' and 'wives' in the scarlet haired amazon's statement was the larger cause of his bafflement. The boy understandably confused on why she would even say that. Erza nodded as her smile curved up more slightly. "Wha-" Just as the pinkette was about to bombard the redhead with questions just as he did with the white haired beauty in the room. Erza had immediately stopped him before he could say the first word of his first question when she had brought up a index finger to press it gently against his lips to silence him. The sole male's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze steered down to glance at the finger before looking back to Erza, then blinking a few times when locking his sights back on her.

"I understand that there must be a lot going through your mind right now, Natsu. That is why I have come to get you. So that all of the questions you may have about why we brought you here and why we need you here can be answered. So please, be patient for just a little while longer." Said Erza as she moved her finger away from his lips before she turned to walk back towards the entrance of the hut, bringing one arm to pull aside the cloth door as she waited for Natsu to follow her when looking to him.

' _No shit I have a lot going through my mind! I can't tell if this is some sort of sick joke or not! Do they really know my dad? Or.. is it all a lie..?_ ' Natsu thought out of irritation since he was not receiving any answers, but after hearing Erza say what sounded like a promise. The pinkette composed himself quickly as he took a deep breath to ease his nerves, then looking to Mira as his eyes narrowed. "Is she telling the truth?"

Mira herself took a deep breath as her eyes locked with Natsu's, nodding to him before she responded to him in a tone of certainty. "She is Natsu. Our Queen insisted that she would be the one to explain the situation to you personally, then answer any questions you may have."

Not hearing or sensing any hint of the young Strauss trying to deceive him, he exhaled deeply through his nose as he nodded, then looking to Erza as he began to walk to her. ' _Their Queen? Just who the hell are these people? What exactly do they want with me? And.. what did my dad promise them?_ ' Once again, more questions only continued to come into Natsu's mind as the immense frustration he was already feeling continued to bottle up inside him. ' _All of this waiting better be worth it.._ ' When reaching Erza, he stopped before the exit/entrance of the hut as he looked to her with a stern look. "I want to hear it from you, are you telling me the truth? Will I really get the answers to what the hell all of this is about? And about my dad?"

Not minding his current expression towards her, Erza nodded as she continued to smile softly at him while still holding the cloth to the side. "I promise you I am, Natsu. My mother will explain everything to you as soon as we get to the throne room."

Upon hearing the last sentence in her reply, the pinkette lifted a curious brow at the redhead as he able to make an easy enough deduction from that statement. ' _So her mother is the queen.. Then that would make her the princess of.. whoever these people are._ ' He thought curiously, but in the end, he was satisfied with the reply and decided to hold off on releasing his concerns any further for now. "Okay, let's get going then." He then stepped out of the hut after going past the red haired beauty, having to duck his head slighty under the top of the door frame as he did.

After exiting, Natsu's eyes widened in amazement while his face had a flustered expression wash over it upon what his sights were greeted to on the outside. "W-Wow.." He uttered in an astonished whisper.

In a large open area that was surrounded by nothing but trees, was what appeared to be a village that had a numerous amount of other huts besides the one he was just in, which was just by the edge of the valley. It was currently sometime during the night hours of whatever day it was as it was presently dark out and there were fire pits littered across certain unoccupied areas of the village to create some visibility to said village's grounds, but it was not just huts that was a form of shelter for this village as there was also a fairly large, ancient looking temple that was built in what looked like to be stone that was overgrown on the opposite end of the village that was shielded well enough by the branches sticking out above it from the tall trees that surrounded the sides and back end of the structure. But what _really_ had recieved the most of the pinkette's attention and had him blushing up a furious storm, was the multitude of other barely clothed women, and _only_ women, that were currently strolling through and conversing amongst each other around the village. What was making his hormones nearly go out of control was that every one of the girls in this valley were undeniably attractive, and not one of them was without a body that was blessed by the goddesses themselves.

' _Okay, This is... definitely no where near Magnolia... Don't remember there being any forests around the edges of the city.._ _So these are their_ _people.. Their tribe.. Are they Amazons..? or something like that.._ ' That was the only 'logical' conclusion Natsu could think of that could possibly explain why he was seeing only females around him, and not another male soul in sight. Especially with them all dressed in nothing but fur that shielded their breasts and pelvic areas. He had also noticed that they all appeared to be in great shape as well.

When the pink haired boy had stepped out of the hut, Mira exited a couple seconds after he did so, then following behind her was Erza after holding the cloth open for the both of them.

When Mira noticed the look on Natsu's face after stepping beside him, she could not help but smile when he was noticing the mesmerzing nature of her tribe. "They're all very beautiful, aren't they?" The white haired beauty questioned him as she looked off to the other women along with him, the pride she felt towards her tribe overcoming her as her smile brightened.

Without even thinking, Natsu slowly nodded as he continued to gaze on while giving her his response in a soft voice. "Yeah.. They all.. really are.." Erza then stepped up to the other side of Natsu as she too admired what the two were seeing for a moment before looking to the pinkette with a smirk.

"Indeed, it's one of the many things about our tribe that we are proud of." With that, she began to walk past Natsu and Mira towards the direction of the temple ahead of them. "Come along now, Natsu. The Queen was expecting your arrival as soon as possible after you have awaken." The redhead advised when she began walk on. Immediately after she spoke, Natsu glanced over at Mira, and the white haired beauty only smiled at him and cocked her head to the side as she nodded and gave him a gentle gesture for him to follow the red haired beauty.

Gathering his bearings back, Natsu took a breath as he looked straight and began to walk a few feet behind Erza. His sights continued to steer to look around at his front surroundings at the voluptuous women around him.

Midway through their short trip to the temple, the other women of the amazon tribe were now starting to notice the pinkette as he was strolling through with their princess and fellow tribe woman. Their astonishment at the sight of him was evident from their expressions as some of them gasped and some smiled as they looked to him with admiration. Which did not go unnoticed by the boy as his face flushed, but he managed to maintain a calm demeanor.

"It's him."

"Mister Igneel's son.."

"He looks just like he does in the pictures Igneel showed us.."

"Our husband.."

These were just a few of the whispers going around that Natsu was able to hear. The last bit that mentioned the word 'husband' immediately had his furious blush return as he lifted a brow and gulped quietly, his gaze becoming more anxious with each quiet comment he was able to hear. ' _Okay.. Seriously, w_ _hat's going on with this husband business..?_ ' The pinkette thought curiously.

When reaching the temple, the trio had to walk up a few steps on a small staircase that lead up to the entrance, torches were hung up beside said entrance and along the walls of the short hallway that let to the throne room on the other end.

Upon entering the throne room, a soft gasp of amazement escaped from Natsu as he took in the environment around them. Unlike the condition on the outside of the temple, the inside was more clean and well preserved. ' _This place is just... wow.._ ' He thought as he admired his surroundings for a few more seconds.

At the other end of the temple was a large stone throne that was at the top of a couple small flights of stairs. Sitting on the mentioned throne with her legs crossed, her forearms and hands resting on the stone arm rests and sitting up with a elegant posture, was a curvaceous woman who looked like she was the spitting image of Erza with her own long scarlet hair being done into four thick braids going down the front and back sides of her body. Though she was noticably older but still looked quite youthful. She wore a long fur coat that was a light orange color and went down to her knees, but if one were to look at the back of the coat, they would be greeted to the sight of a lion's head and mane that could be used as a hood hanging down her back. The coat was open enough at the front to show the midsection of the Queen's body, her breasts nearly revealed as it showed the area between the large mounds and it was clearly visible that unlike the other girls that lived within the valley, she did not wear a bra of any sort. Though her lower body wore a black thong like undergarmet that was made out of a soft, thin looking cloth.

Standing up by the sides of the Queen and her throne with strong postures and holding wooden, well sharpened spears in one of their hands with the flat end pressing on the stone floor were two other well fit and beautiful women. Both of them looking to be the Queen's personal guards.

The woman to the right of the Queen, who was dressed in a dark brown fur bra and pantie with a same colored long coat that went down to her calves and was open all the way at the front to reveal her shapely figure, had green eyes and bright green hair that went down to just above her shoulders.

The woman to the left of the Queen, who was dressed in a black fur bra and pantie with a black long coat of the same length as the green haired woman's that was also opened up all the way at the front to show off her own curvaceous figure, had brown eyes and short, wavy blonde hair.

The two guards were the first ones to notice Natsu, Erza and Mira approaching the throne, and upon feasting their eyes on Natsu. Both of their eyes widened as their faces flushed when they noticed the pinkette in the middle of the red and white haired beauties. The boy currently dressed in a grey tank top and the same jeans he had wore before he was abducted by Mirajane.

' _It's him.. It's really him.. He's really here.._ ' The green haired Amazon thought as she felt her heart skip a beat before it began to race upon setting her sights on the son of Igneel. A delightful sensation erupted throughout her being as she felt light on her feet for a brief moment and her chest tightened.

' _It's our husband.. Our King.._ ' Thought the blonde Amazon as her body began to have a similar reaction as her fellow Queen's guard. Her other hand that was not holding the spear instinctively came up to her to touch her fingertips at her left breast as the pleasant warmth within her was more noticably stronger at her heart.

The Queen herself noticed the three a few moments after her guards had. Upon seeing the pinkette for herself, a quiet gasp of astonishment escaped her as her eyes widened. Her jaw slightly dropping as the boy had nearly similar features to his father, excluding his spiky pair hair. ' _Oh my.. He truly is your son, isn't he Igneel?_ ' The buxom Queen thought as her eyes took in every well toned muscle of Natsu's body's, an impressed smile curving on her lips as she greatly approved of what she was seeing. ' _He definitely has a body that is worthy of a king, that much is certain. We can only hope now that he has the strength and courage of one. I hope you're right about him Igneel, and that you can keep the promise you made to us.._ ' She added as her eyes narrowed slightly.

The blonde buxom guard was the first one to break out of her stupor as she lightly shook her head for a split second and composed herself before looking towards her scarlet haired Queen and announced the trio's arrival. "My Queen, the princess and Mirajane have returned with the son of Igneel." She said in a disciplined manner as she looked back towards them after she had finished speaking.

"I noticed Dimaria, thank you." The Amazon Queen replied in a polite tone as she then began to steadily uncross her shapely legs before standing up from her throne. She then glanced over at her emerald haired guard and smirked as she noticed the entranced look in her eyes as there were even tears threatening to release from her green soul windows. "Brandish? Are you alright?" She questioned her guard to her right as she lifted a brow in playful curiosity. Though she was being a tease towards her guard, she was glad to see that she was happy to see the boy she had been looking forward to meeting for a long time now.

Despite the green haired woman's role as one of the Queen's personal guards, having got her position because of her impressive skill in combat and also her mother being a former guard, she was just as old as Natsu at the age of eighteen. So she was always excited for the day to come where she, and a lot of the other women of her tribe, would finally get to meet the man that was to be their husband and king after the promise the pinkette's father had made to them when she was twelve. It was also not just her that was looking forward to it since a young age.

When hearing her name had been called, the emerald haired Amazon, who was now identified as Brandish, blinked rapidly for a moment as she felt her senses return to her. "Huh..?" She uttered softly in a tone of confusion as she looked over to the Queen, then clearing her throat as she had just realized her 'mistake.' "O-Oh, My apologies, my Queen. I am fine. Thank you." She responded in a forced professional tone of voice as her cheeks glowed a faint shade of red and looked forward again in a slight bashful manner.

The red haired woman scoffed as she held in a chuckle while facing down and shaking her head for a brief moment. "There's no need to be so embarrassed, Brandish. You have waited for this day to come for a few years now. We all have. So you deserve to express yourself a little for this occasion." She said as she looked forward to the still approaching three.

Brandish deeply exhaled through her nose as she uncontrollably smiled softly when looking back to Natsu, who was still looking at the large throne room in awe, after she had gathered enough of her bearings. "Much appreciated my Queen.. I have not only waited, but I've been dreaming of this day for a long time.. A lot of the youngest of our tribe have." She responded softly before the blonde haired guard, who has been identified as Dimaria, spoke up after her.

"Now that he is here, we can only hope that he will accept the important responsibility that is ahead of him." Dimaria said in a low voice as she slightly frown.

Branish frowned as well as she thought about Natsu rejecting them, hoping with all her heart that he can understand and take up the responsibility that was promised for him to do. "And what if he.. does say no..?" She questioned hesitantly.

The Queen softly sighed before she answered the emerald haired beauty's question. "Then maybe fate has finally decided that our time is up.. We also promised Igneel we would not force him into it if he is to decline. He sounded fairly confident he would take it, but Natsu is his own person... So that remains to be seen." The moment the scarlet haired Queen made that comment, the two guards struggled not to wince when they felt their hearts ache at the meaning behind it. Even the Queen felt a pain strike at her chest at her own words but she was strong enough to hold it back from showing. ' _We can only pray and hope now.'_

"Mother!" Erza then called out to the Queen as the trio were about to approach the bottom step, the younger redhead in the room bowing formally to her Queen/Mother before stepping aside to show a clear view of Natsu who was behind her. "I have escorted the son of Igneel to you, as you requested."

Pushing her emotions aside, the Queen glanced at her guards to give them a direct order. "Leave us." She ordered softly as she then began to descend down the staircase in front of her at a steady pace, her body moving with a natural alluring sway.

"As you wish, my Queen." The two beauty's acknowledged her demand as they began to descend down the staircase as well at a faster pace. Though they did not want to leave, they have not disobeyed their ruler even once in their lifetime, and they were not looking to ever end that streak.

Natsu was just finishing admiring the architecture of the temple's interior when he and Brandish's eyes met as she was about to pass by at his left. He softly gasped and blushed when his black orbs met her own green ones. Time slowing down briefly for the both of them enough for Brandish to flash him a small smile before she past by. The pinkette only looking flustered and dumbfound as she did, but his attention had quickly steered over to the older redhead that was about to reach the bottom of the staircase when hearing her express amusement. The moment his eyes caught sight of the Amazon ruler, his eyes slowly widened as his face bursted into a darker shade of red upon seeing her rather.. risque choice of attire. ' _I'm really starting to think that dust had killed me and sent me to heaven.._ ' The pinkette thought dumbly as he quietly gulped.

The Queen chuckled while shaking her head shortly as she was about to approach the three young ones in the room. "My child, you're always too formal. He does have a name, you know? I'm sure we would both appreciate it if were you to use it. Or have you already forgotten?" The woman uttered humorously as she lifted a brow and smirked at her daughter to Natsu's right. The comment successfully making Erza's face flush as she faced the ground in slight embarrassment and her body tensed.

"M-My apologies, Mother.." Erza nervously apologized, her mother was quick to dismiss her worries as she waved her hand in front of her for a short moment and walked up to her to plant a hand on her cheek with a smile on her lips. This action made Erza look back up at the Queen slightly.

"Do not fret Erza. All I'm saying is that it is only appropriate you do so since you two are to be.. close to one another." She gently spoke as her thumb caressed her cheek for a moment before bringing her hand back down. The tribe princess gave a small smile to her mother as she simply nodded and began to feel more at ease when she had put it like that. The older redhead then looked to the white haired beauty in the room and she flashed her a kind smile. "Thank you again Mirajane for retrieving him. I'm deeply sorry if it was a burden for you."

Mirajane smiled back at her as she hummed in denial while shaking her head briefly before giving her a bow. "It's quite alright my Queen. It was no burden at all. I was more than happy to go through with it." She responded cheerfully as her hands clasped together at her stomach, putting her superior's concerns for her at ease.

The Queen then nodded in understanding to Mira before she looked to the pinkette in front of her with a gentle expression. Said pinkette lightly tensed after their eyes had met. ' _Wow.. she looks almost exactly like Erza. It's like looking at her older twin._ ' Natsu thought in astonishment as he took in the older woman's facial features. His heart racing out of control as it felt like it would beat right out of his chest at any moment.

The red haired Amazon Queen then spoke up to the sole boy in a formal manner as she gave him a short and slight bow. "Greetings Natsu Dragneel, I'm glad to see that you are looking well and healthy. Your father has spoken quite highly of you." The ruler said as she lifted her upper body back up and smiled softly at him before she finally began to introduce herself as she pressed the fingertips of her right hand gently at the center between her barely clothed breasts. "My name is Irene Belserion, Queen of our tribe. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you..." She then gave a brief pause to unintentionally create suspense before finishing off her sentence with a slight grin.

"Our King."

' _A couple minutes earlier._ '

When Natsu, Mira and Erza had departed from the hut the pinkette had woken up in. There was a mystery curvaceous figure watching them from afar on a sturdy branch of one of the many tall trees to overlook the village, or more so to scout it. She was wearing a thin red cloth bra that hardly contained her massive breasts, a red short skirt of the same material that opened up at her right hip to show more skin than she already was and another thin cloth tied around the lower portion of her face to hide her identity. She had a pale complexion, dark red eyes and long dark red hair that was done into thick braids that went down the front of her shoulders before going around her sides to tie together at the back of her waist by the ends. There was a makeshift bow hanging diagonally across her body and on her back was a homemade quiver of wooden arrows. Another one of her more noticable bodily features were the two large scars on her right shoulder that crossed each other to make an 'X'

The scout woman was kneeling on the thick branch as her eyes narrowed when she had spotted and observed Natsu walking across the valley and towards the temple for a moment. "He's finally here.." She whispered to herself before she stood up from her kneeling and turned around. "My Queen will be pleased to hear about this." She finished with excitement rising in her voice before she began to jump from one branch to another and quickly disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **And blamo! Done with chapter one to this silly and ridiculous story of mine. XD I hope it was a decent enough for chapter for y'all to somewhat enjoy! Gave a little tease there for something I know I'm gonna have fun doing. lol So thanks for reading! The first scene of lemony goodness will come real soon, I assure you.**

 **The Harem:**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Erza Scarlet**

 **\- Irene Belserion**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **\- Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Cana Alberona**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Layla Heartfilia**

 **\- Anna Heartfilia**

 **\- ( Older ) Wendy Marvel**

 **\- Levy McGarden**

 **\- Laki Olietta**

 **\- Mavis Vermilion**

 **\- Kinana**

 **\- Bisca Connell**

 **\- Evergreen**

 **\- Hisui E. Fiore**

 **\- Flare Corona**

 **\- Millianna**

 **\- Jenny Realight**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Ur Milkovich**

 **\- Yukino Agria**

 **\- Sorano Agria**

 **\- Éclair**

 **\- Minerva Orland**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Virgo**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Aquarius**

 **\- Libra**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- Kyoka**

 **\- Cosmos**

 **\- Kamika**

 **\- Sherry Blendy**

 **\- Sherria Blendy**

 **\- Mary Hughes**

 **Added a couple more girls as per some of your guy's requests! If there's any other sexy/cute Fairy Tail girls y'all want, again, just let me know. Yeah, I know this is a crazy large list. XD but I'm determined to try and make it work well enough. As I said before, I do stories like these for the fun of it. I am not doing any crossovers for this fic, just sticking only to the girls from Fairy Tail. So just advising those who are hoping for that route. Sorry to crush your hopes on that, but it has to be done. Alrighty, all I got to say for now!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. First Night As King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its anything. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 2: First Night As King**

' _With Dimaria and Brandish_ '

When the blonde and green haired warrior women got outside of the temple after they were ordered to leave, they walked along side each other in silence. The butts of their wooden weapons tapping on the ground with each step they took. They both looked to the ground as their hair shadowed their eyes. Their faces were flushed and their rapid heartbeats were echoing loudly within them. When reaching the end of the hall that led outside, they both stopped at the entrance of the temple and stood firmly on each side, making sure their queen and the three late teens inside were not to be disturbed.

Finally, Brandish had took it upon herself to break the peaceful silence when she began to speak her mind. "It's overwhelming now that he is actiually here, isn't it?" She questioned Dimaria as she continued to stare off at the ground, grinning smally as she could not get the moment of the intimate gaze that her and Natsu had shared with one another out of her mind.

Dimaria smiled as she lightly scoffed when processing the question. "I wish I can say that my heart had taken the sight of him well, but I would be lying if I said that and it had calmed down right about now." The blonde warrior reached under the right cup of her fur bra and took out what seemed to be a photograph. One that she had always held onto when it was given to her years ago. Her fingers holding it up by her breasts at one of the bottom corners. "He certainly has evolved beautifully, I got to say." She chuckled as she started to deeply admire the photo in her hand.

When seeing the photo in her fellow queen's guard's hand, Brandish chuckled after Dimaria as she reached into the left cup of her bra and pulled out a photo of her own to admire whenever she wished. "I can't say I disagree with that statement. It truly does make the wait all the more worth it." Brandish replied softly as her thumb lightly stroked the front of the photo.

"Yes, it really does.." Dimaria softly uttered. ' _But we_ _can only hope that he will stay with us in the end at this point.._ ' She thought softly in fear, as a frown crept its way onto her lips. ' _Please let it be so.._ _Our tribe.. and our hearts are counting on it.._ ' She pleaded.

The photos in their hands both had the same image on them, and it was of a young Natsu, seemingly around the age of ten years old, staring at the camera that took the picture with a toothy grin of energy and confidence. He had one of his arms pumped up into the air in high spirits and was making a proud and happy pose for the photo.

' _Back with Natsu, Irene, Erza, and Mira_ '

Silence, that was all that had briefly consumed the entire throne room after what Irene had titled Natsu just a few moments ago.

"I.. I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?" Questioned Natsu as he gulped, wondering if he had heard the scarlet haired tribe queen correctly.

The mentioned scarlet haired tribe queen lightly scoffed at the question, obviously finding the boy's baffled tone to be entertaining as her grin remained on her lips."I said, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you, _our king._ " Irene emphasized.

The pinkette's eyes widened as he was immediately rendered paralyzed where he stood when he had heard what he thought he heard. With just the last two words in Irene's sentence alone, the pieces of a obvious to begin with puzzle were all starting to finally fall into place in his dense mind, and he was beginning to understand why he was here in this village of the all female tribe now.

Judging by the stunned expression currently on his face, it was clear to the ladies present with him in the throne room of the temple that he was struggling to take this all in. Understandably so. Natsu was just like any other decent and ordinary guy trying to get through college one day. Then come the next day, he is the sole male and king of a tribe of all women. When recalling the words that were muttered amongst the tribe's women outside of the temple on his way over, and what Erza said back at the hut, Natsu realized another thing.. He is not only meant to be their king, but it was also finally apparent to him now that he was meant to be.. a husband.. The husband.. of so... many... attractive women...

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes rolled back into his head as his jaw lowered when his brain had fried on him, everything being way too much for the young Dragneel to handle. His body and mind had completely shut down on him temporarily and he had now gone into a deep slumber once again. But under different circumstances this time around though.

When they saw that he was starting to fall back, the three women gasped simultaneously as their eyes widened. Irene had indeed expected Natsu to be shocked by what she had said to him, they all did, she would not deny that fact. But certainly they did not hope for him to feint upon hearing it. Especially after he had just woken up from a long slumber a few minutes ago.

"Natsu!" The three women exclaimed, Erza being the first one to move so she can prevent the pink haired boy from plummeting down onto the hard floor they stood on.

"Got you.." The scarlet haired tribe princess whispered as she caught Natsu in a gentle and caring embrace and she begun slowly descend down to sit on her legs, having him lay his upper body back against her and his head resting back on her breasts.

Irene, Erza and Mirajane all sighed in relief to see that Natsu was successfully saved from harm's way. "Oh, thank goodness." Irene uttered as she pressed a hand on her chest, her eyes closing and her head lowering as she exhaled, her relief shown on her face. "I did not expect him to react so.. strongly upon hearing that." She said in slight embarrassment as she looked down to her daughter holding Natsu.

"Well, I am sure that if we perhaps looked at it from the perspective of a man. We would understand why a little better." Commented Mira with a soft awkward chuckle when she had recovered, her heart just calming down from racing out of fear. She too looking down at Erza and Natsu.

"How is he?" The tribe queen asked the tribe princess as she weakly frowned, deeply concerned and hoping she did not break her beloved king.

"He's... He's okay." That was all Erza said to her mother before she quickly fell silent as she looked down at the pink haired boy's sleeping face. A small smile of content curved on her lips as her fingers repeatedly brushed lightly and slowly through his spiky pink locks, holding his head to her bosom to provide the most comfort she can grant him in his sleeping state.

When seeing the look of love and admiration in Erza's brown colored eyes, it caused the white haired beauty in the room to smile contently as well.

' _Feels absolutely amazing_ _, doesn't it Erza?_ ' Mira thought as she began to remember the pleasant emotions and sensations that filled her own being when she had first held Natsu in a similar fashion during their first meeting back at his apartment.

"I see... That's good.." Irene did not say anything else either for a few seconds when she noticed the gentle, love struck expression present on her daughter's face. Allowing her to enjoy the moment with Natsu in her arms.

But there was a obvious issue with this that had to be addressed. So when she felt it was time to break the moment, Irene cleared her throat softly with a hand covering her mouth to gather her child's attention.

Erza snapped out of her trance as her eyes slightly widened when she came back to reality, blinking a few times before she looked up at her mother with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Mira looking up at Irene along with the princess curiously.

"Since he is asleep, once again." She said with a soft sigh. But she was quick to shrug her own disappointment off and locked eyes with Erza. A smirk curving on her lips as she crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them slightly with her forearms. "We should get him to a bed, don't you think?" She chuckled. "But, of course, one that is much better than the last, and one that is worthy of his status as king."

Her words caused the two girls to lift a brow as they glanced at each other for a seconds before looking back at Irene. "I don't understand what you're getting at mother.." Erza commented.

The scarlet haired tribe queen grinned and turned around before looking slightly over her shoulder at them. "Grab him and follow me to my.. well.. I guess now, our chambers." She said in a sly voice as she began to make her walk away from the young Scarlet and Strauss. "Looks like things will have to be explained in the morning. If he doesn't feint again, but I have a feeling that will not happen." She giggled.

The woman was heading towards a corner of the massive throne room by the left side of the stairs that lead up to her throne, where there was a stone doorframe that led to a room.

Both Mira and Erza blinked in confusion together as they processed the instruction that was given to them, but then it dawned on them a moment later.

"Wait a second, mother!" Erza exclaimed as she neary sprung up to stand back up on her feet, but was halted when she remembered that she was holding onto her king/husband.

Irene immediately stood still at Erza's call, looking over her shoulder once more to give up her attention. "Whatever is the matter, Erza?" She asked with a lifted brow.

Erza's eyes narrowed at her mother when their eyes had locked onto each other, almost glaring down at her. "What do you mean by _our_ chambers? I hope you do not plan to keep him away from the rest of the tribe."

Irene scoffed in amusement at her daughter's accusation, clearly thinking of it as an entertainingly absurd one. "I would never think of doing such a thing to my people, my child." She responded while she shook her head and grinned. "Just what kind of Queen would I be if I did do that? Don't worry, I do not plan to keep him all to myself. Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. Just bring him to the bed chamber and I will show you exactly what I am talking about once we all are gathered there. So hurry up now." She instructed once more as she continued the walk over to the back room, or chamber as Irene had put it as. "Mirajane?" She called out to the white haired beauty.

Mirajane stood tall at attention when hearing her queen call her. "Yes, my queen?" She acknowledged pleasantly.

"Will you please go and tell Brandish and Dimaria to come along as well before you make your way over? I am sure that they will wish to be involved in the idea I have in mind.. As will the both of you. I am very sure of that." Her voice echoed throughout the throne room as she spoke to Mirajane, leaving them with that as she disappeared into the back room and out of their sights.

"Right away, my queen.." Mira's voice trailed off as she stared at the back doorway for a couple silent seconds before looking over at Erza, as if she was expecting the redhead to know what that was all about as she lifted a brow curiously. Which Erza sensed that thought coming from her as she simply shrugged when their eyes met, being just as perplexed as she was.

"Go on, the sooner you get those two, the sooner we will find out what she's talking about." Said Erza, as she began to bring Natsu in her arms to cradle him. She did so without any sort of issue as she stood up holding the pinkette with ease, making sure that his head was still leaning against her breasts.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Mira nodded, then turning around to begin making her way towards the entrance/exit of the temple to inform the queen's guard that they have been summoned back into the temple by Irene.

When Mira had departed, Erza began to walk towards the back room to rendezvous with her mother. ' _I wonder what she is up to.._ ' Erza thought, as she continued to be curious about Irene's intentions with them and Natsu. ' _We can't possibly begin.. c-consummating so early.. especially in Natsu's current state.._ " The redhead blushed at that last thought, looking down at the pinkette in her arms with a flustered gaze. ' _Though.. if he were awake.. I would not have a reason to say no if he wanted to do so.. He looks so peaceful.._ ' She quickly realized what she had internally spoken before her blush briefly intensified and she shook her head. ' _A-Anyway! My mother certainly has more sense and respect for him than that._ ' Erza finished and got out of her head, but still appeared to be a tad flustered.

' _Back with Dimaria and Brandish_ '

"So, what kind of person do you think he is now, Dimaria? Igneel had always told us that he was a cheerful and caring one as a child. Traits that definitely made me look forward to seeing him, that made me love him.. Do you think he is still the same? Even after all the years that had passed since the photo was taken." Brandish softly asked the blonde warrior close by her, her eyes have not looked away from the photo for the last few minutes, comparing to how Natsu looks now and how he looked as a child. The only differences she could spot was the impressive improvement of his physique, height and obvious teenage maturity of his looks.

Dimaria chuckled at the green haired beauty's question, which earned her a slightly baffled stare from Brandish.

"What's so funny?" Brandish asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry Brandish, I didn't mean to make fun of you if that's what you thought. No, it's just that it is unrealistic for anyone to be the same person they were when they were a child." Dimaria said after she had recovered from her amusement. The statement causing the greenette to frown with a downcasted expression. "Now, I am not at all saying that I think he has changed for the worst. All I am saying is that we can't expect, or really we should not hope for him to maintain an attitude that of a child. He is a full grown man now, my friend. So certainly we can and should expect that he has changed in terms of maturity to his personality."

When Dimaria had put it like that, Brandish began to look more relaxed as she let out a quiet sigh of relief while facing the ground, feeling immensily at ease now, and even a bit ashamed for initially misunderstanding the blonde's words. "That does make sense when you put it like that.." She responded as she held the photo gently her chest. "But.. do you think he is still a good person now?"

Dimaria grinned upon hearing the question, slightly shrugging as her head briefly cocked to the side. "I do not know, perhaps maybe you can answer that question for the both of us." She then looked over at Brandish, the two meeting each other's gazes as Brandish looked at the blonde in a perplexed state.

"What do you mean?" Brandish questioned.

"Do not think I didn't notice what went on in the temple on our way out. As jealous as the fact makes me, you were the first one out of the two of us to make eye contact with our husband." Brandish pointed out.

Brandish's face flushed as her eyes slightly widened, letting out slightly shaken gasp. "Y-You saw that..?" She softly questioned in a tone of embarrassment.

Dimaria scoffed before she nodded. "That's right, you two were not exactly subtle about it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him just as much as you could. So of course I would notice when he was looking at you in a.. peculiar way." She smirked. "And I do think that he liked what he saw." She added with a playful voice.

The comment had caused the green haired beauty's face to blush darkly as she looked back down to the ground and an excited grin threatened to make an appearance on her lips, but she battled to suppress it. Her heart racing as the comment also made it jump in utter joy. "You really.. You r-really think so..?" She responded in hopes of the blonde not trying to decieve her, butterflies fluttering in her belly as she began to feel light at the thought of her words being true.

"I do not think a man's face would go that red if he didn't, Brandish." Dimaria responded as she continued to smirk at her fellow queen's guard, lifting a brown when noticing the face she was making. "Anyway, back to the main subject, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and that if you stare deeply enough into them. You will be able to see just what kind of a person one really is deep down. So knowing that, what kind of soul did you see within Natsu?" She asked, waiting patiently for the greenette to reply now.

Thinking back to the moment when her and Natsu had shared their glance at each other. She immediately knew the answer to the blonde's question, as she did indeed get a deep look into Natsu's soul windows. "I saw.. a perfect.. one of a kind soul.. One that could not possibly exist anywhere else.." She uttered with a content smile, looking back to her picture of young Natsu.

"Well then, there is your answer Brandish." Dimaria responded with a smile of her own. Looking down to her own photo in her hand for a moment before bringing it up to give it a light kiss.

A tranquil silence embraced the two women, but only for a short time when they started to hear footsteps coming towards them from the interior of the temple.

They briefly glanced at each other in surprised before moving with haste to hide the photos back in one of the cups of their bras. Then they stood tall and at attention before whoever was coming out of the structure could see them doing otherwise.

"Dimaria? Brandish?" The voice of Mirajane called out to them, which relieved them as they sighed. Both of them knowing that they can be a bit more relaxed and laid back when it was just the white haired girl in their presence.

"Oh it's just you Mirajane." Dimaria was the first to acknowledge the young Strauss, taking a deep breath after she finished talking. "What can we do for you?" She then asked as they looked to Mira with a curious stare.

"Is something the matter with the Queen or the King?" Brandish asked almost urgently as she was prepared to get moving to go inside the temple, Dimaria almost about to do the same when the possibility of something terrible happening crossed her mind as well, but they stopped before they could even take a step when Mira merely giggled at them with a hand in front of her mouth.

"No, no, nothing bad has happened, I assure you." Mirajane responded as she shook her head in denial to what they were thinking. "It's just that the Queen has requested that the three of us come join her, along with Erza and Natsu, in the royal bed chambers." She casually informed the two with her signature cute smile.

Both Dimaria and Brandish were immediately rendered bewildered when hearing what Mira had said, wondering what the purpose could be on why they were needed there all together.

"She say any reason why?" Brandish asked as her head slightly tilted.

"Not at all. Actually, she seemed to have wanted to be rather secretive about it, now that I think about it." She said with a shrug. "Well, it's not like it is within my power to try and question our Queen's orders, now is it?" She argued as she then turned around. "Okay, with that, if you would please follow me. Believe me, I am just as curious and eager to get an answer to the question that I am sure is on all of ours minds." She finished as she began to walk back inside the temple.

The blonde and greenette looked at each other in confusion, and said blonde shrugged before she spoke up while she started to follow closely behind Mira. "It is not within our power to question the Queen's demands either. Let's go." Dimaria uttered, Brandish not arguing with that fact as she nodded and moved to walk along side her fellow guard.

When they had entered the stone walled bed chamber, the eyes of Mira, Brandish and Dimaria widened and blinked in confusion when they saw the sleeping form of Natsu laying down in the middle of a large, wide bed on his back. The bed was far bigger than any other ordinary king sized bed, god sized was a much more appropriate label for the furniture as it looked like it could fit a plethora of people on it. There was a large red blanket stretching over the long bed to be used as a sheet, and a multitude of different colored soft small pillows and body pillows were scattered around at the head of the bed. Natsu resting his head on a grey colored small pillow.

Erza's and Irene's head turned towards the door when they had entered the room, as they were standing by the foot of the bed and were previously looking at the pinkette.

"Ah, just the three we were waiting for." Irene smiled as the three approached the two royal women.

"What happened to our King?" The blonde guard questioned as her and the greenette were looking at the pink haired boy in a worried manner.

"He is not hurt, is he?" Brandish asked a question of her own while slightly frowned.

"Nothing of the sort you two, do not fret." The tribe queen assured them as she waved a hand in front of her face dismissively. "When he found out about his position as our King, It seems that it was a bit too much for his poor mind to handle at the time." She explained as all five of the women were now looking at Natsu. The two guards quickly feeling anxious upon hearing their queen, as they thought that could be a bad sign.

"Well, you did announce to him out of the blue." Erza commented as she crossed her arms and glanced at her mother.

Irene softly giggled at her daughter's comment while slightly shielding her lips with the back of her hand. "That I did." She responded in amusement.

"Sooo, why have you summoned us all here, my Queen? If you don't mind my asking, of course." Mira asked, as her, Erza, Dimaria and Brandish now locked their sights on their scarlet haired queen and waited for her to answer the question.

Irene smirked as she closed her eyes and took a couple steps away from the bed, their eyes following her. "I'm honestly a bit disappointed in how clueless you four still are. I thought the reason would have been a little obvious by now." Irene responded as her hands were coming up to grab onto the edges of her lion's robe at her chest. When getting a hold, she then pulled off the robe and let it fall down to the floor by her feet.

The four women around her gasped in shock when they witnessed the scarlet queen's action. Their faces flaring a bright red as they were beginning to get a faint clue of what she was talking about doing.

"M-Mother, w-what are you doing?!" Erza stuttered as she looked slightly away from her mother a blushing mess.

Irene chuckled as she started to undo the cloth that covered her nether regions, letting that fall to the ground as well after she was done. "Oh come now Erza, are you really getting flustered over seeing me undressed? You've seen me au naturel plenty of times at the hot springs, even till this day." The tribe queen responded to her daughter as she now stripped of any soft of clothing and was showing off all her body's alluring glory.

"B-But that is different!" The scarlet princess retorted as she continued to look away from her mother, while the Mira, Brandish and Dimaria maintained a calm enough demeanor, though their faces were still obviously blushing.

"Oh? Different how?" Irene asked as she crossed her arms under her bare blessed bust, lifting a brow while looking at her daughter.

Erza did not know how to respond to that question as she started to stutter and tried to come up with a valid answer. Her mother was not wrong, the two had been naked in front of each other plenty of times before when it came to bathing, but it was always just the two of them. So to see her mother so calmly strip in the presence of others in the tribe, It was a bit too awkward for her to handle at the current moment. But she decided not to respond with that as her answer as she knew it was a silly one.

"I am sure that the other girls do not mind, my daughter." Irene commented as she then glanced over at the three other ladies in the chamber. "Am I right on assuming that you three?" She asked them.

Mira, Brandish and Dimaria slightly stiffened when Irene had spoken to them. "We are not in any position to oppose against your actions and decisions, my Queen. But yes, we do not mind your.. unclothing." Mira responded for them with a light awkward chuckle as she maintained a small smile and lightly scratched at her left cheek with her index finger.

Irene smiled in content to the answer as she nodded and softly hummed for a brief second. "I am glad to hear that. Now.." She grinned. "It is time for the four of you to take your turns to undress." She suddenly announced with a soft giggle. "Come on, get to it. It's time for bed." She ordered playfully as she then walked up to the foot of the bed, mounting it before she started to crawl up it, steadily heading towards the sleeping young Dragneel.

Erza, Mira, Dimaria and Brandish's eyes widened in surprise at the demand as they watched their queen move. Brandish being the first of the four to gather her bearings after a few silent and baffling seconds. "Y-You mean to say that.. You want us to.. sleep here as.. well..?" She softly asked as she felt her heart beating rapidly now at the wonderous thought of snuggling close to the pinkette, a giddy smile close to curving on her lips and her body started to feel a little hot. Same could be said for the three other women beside her as they all looked at Natsu and began to think of the same thing.

Irene chuckled as she went to lay down on her right side to face the pink haired boy by his left, snuggling close to him as she gently pulled his head towards the middle of her breasts, using them as pillow to rest his head on, carefully holding him there as she smiled and sighed in a satisfied manner. "Well he is _our_ husband." She softly responded, her fingers caressing the boy's pink hair as she watched them steadily move. "I would invite the rest of the women, but I think that would overwhelm him come morning time."

"And you think that if it is just the five of us.. he won't be?" Asked the blonde women in the room as she gently bit down on her lower lip. Her body desperate to move so she can begin stripping herself in order to get in the bed as soon as possible and cling onto her husband. But she did not wish to express her... enthusiasm so much, wanting to do so in a calm and proper manner.

Irene scoffed as she held back a laugh at the question, nodding as her eyes never left the man she was embracing. "I believe he will be able to handle it well enough now that he has processed what is to come. Who knows, maybe when he wakes up with us around him. It may just convince him to stay. So that means that we must give it our all to let him know how much we love him.. How much we need him.. and also to help him feel right at home." The queen finished as she then glanced over at them. "Is that not what you all want?"

"Of course we do." Erza immediately answered for them, the other three girls nodding with certainty as they locked eyes with Irene in determination.

"Then by all means, come and join me.. Choose any spot that's available." The scarlet queen smiled at their expressions of certainty, nodding after them before looking back down at Natsu between her breasts. The boy quietly moaning briefly as he lightly nuzzled into her comforting bosom, the action causing Irene to blush and her heart to skip a beat at the adoring way he went about it. ' _So precious.._ ' She thought, tempted to smother and spoil the boy even more that she already was.

Not needing anymore encouragement than that, the four still standing women took glances at each other before taking a deep breath to ease themselves. The two guards then discarded their own robes before they started to undo their fur clothing, Mira and Erza doing the same to their own clothing along side them.

When they were done, all four of the now nude women approached the foot of the bed to mount it. All of their faces flushed but maintaining a brave face.

Within the next minute, Erza had laid down close by Natsu's right side, holding his arm down the center of her body and hiding his bicep between her breasts as she nuzzled against his shoulder, a glad smile on her lips as she felt immediately at peace upon being close to the boy. Despite the other women present around her, even her mother.

Brandish and Mira rested their heads on either side of the pink haired boy's chest, Mira on his right while Brandish was on his left. Their arms wrapped around him as they pressed their breasts against his sides. Content and peace expressed on their faces as well. ' _He's so warm.._ ' The two thought tiredly in unison.

Dimaria took her position between Natsu's legs as she rested her head at the center of Natsu's clothed abs, her chest pressing against the boy's crotch area, which excited her immensily when she made the boy's lower body briefly tense and release a weak gasp.

Thankfully, Natsu's unconscious form did not appear to be bothered by any of this as he remained still and in a deep sleep.

' _Goodnight.. our king.._ ' The five women internally whispered as sleep was swift to overcome them. Looking more than comfortable with how they were positioned and using him as the warmth they needed to sleep.

' _Elsewhere_ '

The busty red haired scout continued to jump from one thick tree branch to another for quite some time, until she came across a long vine that hung down all the way to the ground below. She huffed as she jumped up towards the vine and grabbed onto it, twirling and making the vine move side to side for a few seconds as she quickly descended down to the Earth. She slowed herself down before she would step foot on the ground for a safe and less hurtful landing.

She kneeled as she touched the solid Earth, looking around her for a second before dashing past the seemingly limitless amount of trees for a minute until she stopped when she came across a large hut that was lit up on the inside and it was set up in the middle of another open, but small area that was hidden by the tree leaves above.

Before she would walk into the hut, the redhead took a deep breath to gather her stamina as she was slightly breathing heavily. Wanting to appear decent and relaxed to whoever was waiting inside. When that was done, she then entered the hut when pulling aside the cloth that hung at the doorway. "My Queen." She formally called out as she made her way to a woman that was sitting on a wooden throne covered in cloth that was in the center of the hut, stopping a few steps away as the redhead then kneeled and bowed her head before whoever the woman was on the chair. They were not alone however, as there were six other voluptuous women present. "I bring great news my lady." She advised.

The Queen was a rather smaller than average height woman. She had fair skin, dark green eyes and long emerald colored hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had a small tiara around her head that had a diamond shaped ruby jewel at the center of it. She was the only one with clothing that was different from the other females around her, as they all wore cloths in a similar fashion to the redhead scout, just with different colors.

She wore what could only be desribed as a fur dress that hugged her small, but shapely body well. It matched with the color of her hair and went down to the middle of her thighs and up to just over her breasts, showing a fair amount of her plump cleavage as the dressed hugged against the mounds.

Leaning against the walls of the hut with her arms crossed over her chest and looking outside of one of the square openings at the far right of the emerald haired queen was a woman that had shoulder length purple hair with her bangs being a large white streak that curved over to the left side of her face. She also had yellow eyes and a light tan complexion. Her cloths were in a dark green color and she had a bow, as well as a quiver of arrows of her own resting against the wall beside her.

Standing up strongly directly beside the queen's chair were two of the other women, both of them holding onto wooden spears in their hands that were farthest away from the queen, and a stone knife that was strapped to their thighs closest to her.

The woman on her left had long black hair that was done into bun shaped loops on the sides of her head, tan skin, green eyes and her cloths were blue.

The woman to the emerald queen's right had shoulder length dark blonde hair that was tied up at the back to make a messy bun, and two locks going down to her chest to frame her face. She had blue eyes, a pale complexion and her cloths were white with thin gold trimmings on the edges.

The three other women that are in the hut were all on their knees in front of the queen with their backs facing her, their hands pressing against their laps as they sat up straight and eyed the redhead in front of them.

The one on the left had brown eyes, a light complexion, and long black hair that was done in a unique fashion as she had pigtails done up at the back of her neck that curled at the ends and what appeared to be braided loops done at the bases, she also had a thick lock that was bent back near the middle sticking up at the top of her head. Her cloths were purple with yellow trimmings to them.

The woman on the right had dark eyes, a pale complexion, and thick, unkempt pink hair that went down to her lower back, with a lock going down between her eyes. Her cloths were in a bright pink color. Her bust was just a bit more larger compared to the other women as they threatened to spill right out of her cloth bra at any given moment, showing a vast amount of her cleavage.

Lastly, there was the woman in the middle of them that had on a blank expression. She had fair skin, pure black hair that was shadowing her eyes, it went down to just below her shoulders and there was a thick lock sticking up at the top. Her cloths were black, and she had a slender figure with curves in the right places, her bodily features almost resembling the emerald queen's own. There was what appeared to be a metal collar around her neck that was locked by a small lock at the front. The object being something that the other girls did not have on themselves.

"Ah Flare, I am so glad to see that you have returned to us alright." Said the gentle and kind voice of the emerald haired queen as she flashed the redhead, who was now identified as Flare, a warm smile with the slight tilt of her head. "Raise your head." She softly ordered, to which Flare did as she looked up at the Queen with a small smile. "Now, what is this great news you speak of?" She asked as she lifted a brow curiously. As were the other women in the hut when they gave Flare their undivided attention, excluding the black haired girl that was on her knees, as she looked like she could care less about what the red haired girl had to say. But with what Flare had to say, her whole body will have filled with hope.

Flare then flashed an ecstatic grin before she answered her ruler's question. "Our savior is finally here, my Queen." She proudly announced.

Immediately every women gasped in astonishment upon hearing what was indeed great news. The queen nearly jumping up from her throne as she gripped onto the edges of the arm rests and leaned forward with a shocked expression.

"Are you sure about that?" Urgently asked the purple with white haired woman as she pushed herself off the wall and looked sternly at Flare. Wanting her to be sure that she knew what she saw.

"Absolutely. His spiky pink hair was all I needed to see to confirm it, my lady." Flare quickly replied as she bowed her head once again while still grinning.

"Excellent work Flare. Thank you so much for this information. Now, go on and rest for the night. You've earned it." The queen gratefully said, to which Flare nodded and started to stand.

"Thank you, my Queen." The redhead responded before she turned around and walked out of the hut. Leaving the seven women still inside in silence as they processed what they had just heard.

"Well, the time has finally come lady Hisui." Uttered the blonde guard as she looked at her ruler, who was named Hisui, with a smirk.

"Indeed it has, Ophiuchus.." Hisui softly responded as she leaned back against her chair with a cheerful smile.

"When shall we retrieve him?" The tan, black haired guard followed up with a question as she smirked as well.

"Soon, Minerva, real soon. Not now, not tomorrow, maybe not even the next week or month.. but soon. We must not be hasty in doing so. We have to plan it all out and choose our moments. They outnumber us by a large number.. and we will have only one opportunity to grab him when they least expect us to, so we cannot afford to fail this everyone. If we do and they know that we are after him, then it is all over.." Hisui frowned while looking down at her lap in sorrow. "You all know that our own tribe is at risk of extinction.. So these are desperate times for us, more so when there are only seven of us left now.. If we are to continue our bloodline.. We must be successful with this." She then looked up at her servants with a determined gaze. "Am I understood?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, my queen." They all answered confidently in unison as they nodded. The kneeling women beside the black haired girl turned around to look at their queen while they did.

"Good. Mary?" Hisui called, looking over at the purple with white haired girl, who was named Mary, by the wall.

"What is it, my lady?" Mary acknowledged as she stood at attention while meeting her ruler's gaze, awaiting what Hisui has to say to her.

"Tomorrow, you and Flare will be going to the Fairy village to keep a watchful eye on our savior.." Her voice trailed off. "No.. _our_ King. Then come back to us with any infomation that could aid us in formulating a plan. Is that understood?" She asked firmly.

"I understand. It will be done without issue." Mary replied as she grinned confidently.

"Thank you, now go get some rest as well. You two will be leaving at dawn. Please inform Flare of this, I do not wish to disappoint her by telling her at the last minute." The emerald queen kindly instructed, to which Mary nodded as she began to make her way out of the hut after picking up her bow and quiver. "Goodnight Mary." She bidded.

"Goodnight to you as well, my Queen." Mary returned the bidding before walking out of the hut for a much needed sleep.

"It seems that fate has finally decided it is time for beauty to wash upon the Mermaids once more, huh Kamika?" Asked the pink haired women in the room with a smile as she could feel heart pumping with excitement. Addressing her friend with the black hair in pigtails.

The woman, who is named Kamika, softly chuckled at the pinkette's comment, nodding in argreement as she too was feeling ecstatic. "It truly is, Cosmos. Soon, our tribe will be restored back to its former glory." She replied positively to Cosmos.

Ever since hearing Flare's announcement of Natsu's arrival, the blackette between the two friends eyes were wide with shock as she was quietly gasping repeatedly and tears were close to falling from her eyes. Her hair still shedding darkness over her soul windows, hiding them from the sights of the others. Her tears were not of despair however, as they were tears of joy.

' _My.. little brother is here.._ '

 **And finally done with this chapter! I apologize for how long it took to update. With life and the other stories I got to update that are in high demand. It took me awhile to get back to this. I appreciate the patience and hope you will bear with me! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed the chapter! and I hope you will look forward to the next one because it will have have this fic's first bit lemony goodness! X3 Oooh yeah~ already imagining the beauty of it..**

 **The Harem:**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Erza Scarlet**

 **\- Irene Belserion**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **\- Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Cana Alberona**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Lucy Ashley ( First name will be Ashley to avoid confusion )**

 **\- Layla Heartfilia**

 **\- Anna Heartfilia**

 **\- Michelle Lobster**

 **\- (Older) Wendy Marvel**

 **\- Fem Zeref Dragneel**

 **\- Levy McGarden**

 **\- Laki Olietta**

 **\- Mavis Vermillion**

 **\- Kinana**

 **\- Bisca Connell**

 **\- Evergreen**

 **\- Hisui E. Fiore**

 **\- Flare Corona**

 **\- Millianna**

 **\- Jenny Realight**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Ur Milkovich**

 **\- Yukino Agria**

 **\- Sorano Agria**

 **\- Éclair**

 **\- Minerva Orland**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Virgo**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Aquarius**

 **\- Libra**

 **\- Ophiuchus**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- Kyoka**

 **\- Cosmos**

 **\- Kamika**

 **\- Sherry Blendy**

 **\- Sherria Blendy**

 **\- Mary Hughes**

 **\- Juliet Sun**

 **\- Heine Lunasea**

 **\- Coco**

 **\- Karen Lilica**

 **\- Beth Vanderwood**

 **As you may notice with one specific character in this list, and obviously the ending of the chapter. Things may get pretty weird. :p. Ha! Only in anime, am I right people?! lol** **Alright then! I think 50 is good number to end the thicc list on! Jesus christ, what have I done?! XD I apologize to those who wished for girls from the Dragon Cry movie to be on here, but I'll be honest with y'all... I have not watched it yet. I know, I suck. It is not that I'm avoiding it, it's just that I can't seem to find it on FunimationNow. I see Crunchyroll doesn't put up the movies. At least as far as I can tell anyway. It was through FunimationNow that I got to watch the Phoenix Priestess movie, so I can only wait for it to go on there, Unless I can watch through any other legal streaming service if I am able to. I refuse to watch it over any illegal sites and whatever. Just not the kind anime lover I am. Makes me feel like I'm betraying the creators. So again, I apologize for that disappointment. Sorry I couldn't add every girl from the series, but I did say in the beginning that not everyone was gonna make it. I have to put a limit somewhere. XD Alright, all I got to say for now. Thank you for reading!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, Deuces!**


	4. Some of the Many Pleasures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its anything. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **A/N: Aye! Happy New Years to ya, my fellow individuals of culture! I hope you all are having a pleasant day and enjoying the first day of 2019! God, let it be a good one. XD Now, I tried to get this chapter out before or on Christmas day as my gift to you guys.. but y'know.. Life had to come and kick me in the ass. Haha, I have a lot on my plate even when I'm off work for the holidays. Dah well, better late than never, am I right? This chapter will feature the first of _many_ smut scenes that will occur throughout this ridiculous story. XD So I don't think I need to warn you for what is to come if you had already read the summary in its entirety. Alrighty, that's enough out of me for now. So I'll leave ya to it if you wish to proceed. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Some of the Many Pleasures**

* * *

' _The next morning_ '

"Nn.. nngh.." Natsu groaned as he was slowly returning to the land of the living, grinning tiredly as he nuzzled his face into something that was unbelievably soft, thinking it was a special kind of pillow. "squishy.." He softly moaned.

The more he was waking up, he was starting to feel a weight pressing on both sides of his chest, a particular soothing weight that was on his crotch and his stomach. There was even something or someone that was latched onto his right arm and giving his bicep a warm and comforting sensation as it felt trapped between two things that felt an awful lot like what his face was currently buried into.

Suddenly he heard a woman's soft moan emit from the "pillow", causing him to stiffen and his eyes to shoot wide open and blink.

"My dear King, so early in the morning~ I'm glad to know you like them so much." The familiar voice of Irene did not go unnoticed by Natsu as he slowly looked up.

The scarlet haired tribe queen softly chuckled as she witnessed the shocked expression that was now on his face when their eyes met. "Good morning my darling husband." She smiled as her left hand came up to gently cup his right cheek before her thumb started to stroke at his cheek bone continuously. "Sleep well?" She asked.

Natsu stared at her in bashful awe as his head slowly nodded a few times in response. He could not lie and say that Irene's touch was far from comforting, because truth be told, it was the complete opposite. The caressing from her thumb had his body feeling light and her gentle hold on his cheek had a soothing shiver travel down his spine and his eyelids felt heavy for a brief moment. "U-Uh huh.." He managed to say as his gaze steered back down. Judging by the intense shade of red that suddenly glowed on his face, he was now realizing that what he had thought were pillows, were actually Irene's bare breasts that he was snuggling his face against just moments ago.

Right on cue, hormones started to run wild within the pink haired boy as he felt his cock starting to react, as it rightfully should, to the glorious display in front of him; his manhood quickly becoming erect underneath his pants. But his hips lightly twitched when he felt Dimaria's own pair of large breasts pressing against the area of his dick. Though the fact that it was indeed Dimaria was unknown to him. Natsu was curious as to what was causing the painful, yet pleasurable sensation at that part of his body.. But he could not take the opportunity to give it a looksee as he could not break free from the hypnotic spell that Irene's impressive bust had casted on him.

' _How did I end up in this situation..?_ ' Natsu thought in a tone that sounded like he was not objecting to the predicament he was in. Immediately after he had asked that however, he gasped as he started to remember what Irene had said to him, and the realization that had struck him moments before everything had suddenly went black on him last night.

It was at that moment more tired female groans and moans were beginning to sound off around him, hearing them from whoever was applying the weights on his body.

"Seems the others are starting to wake up." Irene advised as she grinned while looking at the four other woman that were snuggled against Natsu. Silently watching them as they awoke from what they thought was one of the best sleeps that they have ever had.

"The others?" Natsu uttered dumbly as he looked back up at Irene, her words aiding him in breaking free of the unintentional spell. He only looked at the sexy tribe queen for only a moment as he then turned his head to look over at Erza, Mira, Brandish and Dimaria.

What he was now feasting his eyes on did not help settle down the hormones and the rising lust that was raging within Natsu; the sight only succeeded on making these effects much worst in fact. He was surrounded by girls who were just as naked as Irene was. His body trembled briefly in a certain form of excitement as he awed at the well developed beauties who were clinging to him. ' _H-Holy crap!_ ' He internally exclaimed as his wide eyes were glued to the four.

Dimaria weakly giggled with a small grin on her lips when she started to feel the boy's clothed member poking at the center of her chest. "My King~" The blonde quietly moaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she yawned and lifted herself up slightly off of him. She brought her right hand up to begin rubbing gently at her eyes with the back of her wrist.

Erza sighed in content as she saw Natsu's broad shoulder upon opening her eyes, her figure lightly shivering as she hugged the pinkette's arm a little tighter, enveloping his upper limb more between her breasts. ' _I don't think I've ever had a sleep that peaceful before.._ ' She thought tiredly as she let out a soft yawn.

Mirajane woke up with a smile on her face as she deeply exhaled through her nose and her eyes slowly opened to see Brandish waking up herself on the other side of Natsu's chest. ' _Brandish..?_ ' She thought out of confusion as she blinked a few times when she started to process what she was seeing; last night's events quickly returned to her seconds later as she smiled once more and looked down at her king/husband's muscular build. ' _That's right.. We all slept with him for the first time ever._ ' She internally whispered in content.

A peaceful smile was curved onto the greenette's lips as she nuzzled the boy's warm pec. Her body pressed strongly onto his side, making her breasts appear more plump when they squished against him. "Natsu.." Brandish sleepily called out to the pinkette in a hushed whisper as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

Erza lightly smacked her lips together as she slowly lifted her head up off of the base of Natsu's limb and looked up towards him and Irene. She then froze as her eyes widened when her and Natsu were now suddenly face to face with one another. Her heart stopping to skip a beat before it started to race when she had realized just how close their faces were to each other. "O-Oh.. Good morning.. Natsu.." The flustered redhead greeted as her pretty brown eyes could not break free from Natsu's captivating onyx ones.

"Mornin'.. E-Erza." The equally flustered pinkette responded.

Irene held in a chuckle as she grinned smally when witnessing what she thought was a cute moment between her child and their husband. She was also quite surprised to see that the boy was not losing his composure in the way that he did yesterday, but she was not gonna complain.

"What's this? Your mother isn't worthy of a good morning?" Irene questioned with a feigned pout as she tilted her head to make herself appear in her daughter's view from behind Natsu's head. "How cruel of you, Erza." She added with a forced hurt tone.

Thanks to the redhead mother, the intimate staredown between the two late teens was broken as Erza's eyes turned to look at Irene. "Mother!" She said in a startled voice as her head leaned slightly back and she bowed her head. "Good morning, I apologize for not saying it sooner." She uttered apologetically.

Irene got rid of her little act and let out a soft giggle. "Good morning my child. How was your sleep?" She questioned in a sincere tone.

"My sleep?" Erza paused. "My sleep was.." Her voice momentarily trailed off as she glanced towards Natsu, remembering just how much of a tranquil state she was in when she had woken up. Her eyes then briefly shut as she smiled before she locked her sights on Irene again. "My sleep was wonderful, thank you for asking."

Irene smiled as she nodded in approval. "I'm glad to hear it." Irene's then looked down towards the other girls. "Now, how wa-" Her speech was quick to be interrupted when a sudden astonished gasp forced its way out of her mouth when a certain something had caught her attention. "Oh dear." She softly exclaimed. ' _Perhaps we should have taken his clothes off to make it a bit more comfortable for him._ ' She thought with a hint of guilt.

"What is it?" Erza questioned as her eyes narrowed curiously when she had heard Irene's surprised spoken words. She looked down towards to where she was gazing at before she gasped as well. "Oh gosh.." She exclaimed under her breath.

The other three girls were perplexed by what had the royal mother-daughter duo so astonished. So with their own curiosity taking over, they all looked down towards Natsu's crotch. Dimaria needing to lean back slightly and look down over her breasts in order to see, and they all had a similar reaction upon witnessing the boy's visibly twitching member pitching a rather large tent underneath his pants. If they had to take a lucky guess, they could determine that the tent was standing at a good four to five inches tall, at the very least. But little did they know though, his pants was decieving them of the real deal that was hidden underneath its restricting fabrics.

"Oh goodness.." Mirajane said under her own breath as she stared wide eyed at the pinkette's suffering cock.

' _Natsu's.. manhood.._ ' The blushing greenette thought in amazement as she could not pry her eyes away.

' _It looks like it's in so much pain under there.._ ' Dimaria internally whispered as she slightly frowned at the thought of their destined one being in any sort of pain.

Right now, Natsu was silent with his eyes tightly shut as a heavy blush covered his whole face and he looked down with an expression of utter embarrassment. ' _Yup, I'm probably gonna die here._ ' He stated bluntly in his head.

Ah the poor guy, he really has not accepted his blessed fate within the tribe quite just yet. Well, he was about to understand everything much more better shortly.

"Alright you four, listen up now."

The girls were then pulled out their shock when clapping that was coming from Irene hit their ears, their heads turning to look back up at her.

"W-What is it, my Queen?" Mira took it upon herself to acknowledge their female ruler for them.

' _We can't let a perfect opportunity like this slip through our fingers, now can we?_ ' The older redhead thought as she grinned and cleared her throat before speaking what was presently on her mind. "Well as you can see, It appears that it is finally the time for us to fulfill the first of our wifely duties to our King. Now tell me, do you all remember what you were taught to do whenever he is to be in such a state so early in the morning?" She questioned as she lifted a brow while she waited for a reply from one of the four girls.

While not a verbal one, she instead got a reply in the form of a reaction when suddenly the blushes on all four of them had intensified profusely as a bashful demeanor was apparent on them as well. Which was all that Irene needed to see to understand that they did indeed remember. "Good, now. Dimaria, Brandish and Mira. You're up. but, wait a little bit before doing the.. unveiling." She softy ordered as she watched the three she named off.

Gathering their bearings and actually feeling rather excited about finally getting the chance to do the man that they love a great service. The three looked up at Natsu and Irene with smiles on their lips and they nodded. "As you wish, my Queen." The three of them uttered together, a faint blush still visible on their cheeks.

Dimaria steadily lowered herself slightly to where her head was at the same level of Natsu's cock instead of her breasts. Mira and Brandish doing the same beside her from their respective sides. All three of them raising their perfect, peach shaped rears into the air as they got comfortable in their positions. Now looking up at their Queen as they patiently waited for her to give the go ahead to end the pain occuring with the pinkette's manhood. Dimaria's right hand fingers coming up to lightly grasp onto the zipper of his pants.

Natsu's eyes widened as he had seen quite enough to know where this was going. He then looked towards Irene with a bewildered expression. "W-Woah, what are they do-" Just as he was trying to interrogate the buxom older redhead, he was quick to be silenced midway through his question when she had pressed the length of her index finger against his lips. Natsu blinked once before he took a glance at the digit before looking back at her.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, ssh.. don't you worry, my love. You have absolutely nothing to be concerned about. They are simply wives making sure that their husband has a _very_ good morning.." She stated with a smile and a wink. The tip of her finger now sliding across his upper lip slowly to the left before moving it away.

"I.. I-I.." The flustered young Dragneel stammered as he could not bring himself to object against what was about to happen to him now that she had put it like that. He could not deny the fact that it was much more attractive when she had worded her statement in such a way. Wives.. His.. wives.. Yup, and with that. He was sold, even if he did not know it.

"Mm, you're so adorable." Irene commented with a light giggle as she then glanced at Erza from the side of his head. "Erza?" She called out to her daughter who was currently spaced out at the three that were tasked with pleasing their beloved king. A hint of yearning in her eyes as she was actually quite jealous of them that they got to perform such a service for the lucky male before her. She was the princess and heir to the throne for crying out loud.. But she was not one to act spoiled.

Erza softly gasped as she was quickly brought back down to Earthland thanks to her mother's call. "Huh? Oh yes, Mother?" She responded as she looked at Irene.

Catching sight of the look that was in Erza soul windows, Irene's eyes narrowed as she internally sighed. ' _Don't fret my child. Your time with him will come soon enough. I believe that you will come to appreciate what I have planned for you two after the celebratory feast. So just be patient till then._ ' She thought to herself as she then cocked her head back before speaking. "Come join me up here on that side, hmm?" She kindly requested.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Taking one final glance down below, the daughter of Irene took a deep breath before she looked at Natsu while moving up to where her chest was at mutual level with Irene's by Natsu's head.

"Good girl." Irene remarked as she smirked before looking down at Natsu again.. only to see the hot and bothered boy gazing down at the three beauties by his crotch with anticipation.

He accepted his current fate as he could no longer bear the agonizing pain that he was battling to stay strong against up until this point. He needed help, their help.

' _Now that he looks ready._ ' Irene then looked down to the blonde below and nodded at her. ' _Let us get started._ '

Understanding the meaning behind the motion, Dimaria nodded back before she had turned her head to look at Brandish and Mira. "You ready you two?" She asked them for assurance.

With their loins quivering ever so ecstatically, the greenette and white haired beauty licked their lips as they nodded. "Do it.. Please." Brandish said softly with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

Brandish had dreamed _many_ times about the day where she would finally have the chance to make her king feel happy.. to make him feel like the god that he was to them.. To her.. and to fulfill her duties as one of his many destined lovers and cater to whatever desires he may have. Hell, they all had dreamed about it numerous times. Now the wait for them was over, the day has finally arrived at long last.

Not wasting anymore time, Dimaria looked back up to the zipper as she started to pull it down steadily. ' _Here we go.._ ' She thought as it felt like her heart was gonna burst right out of her chest. A trembled breath escaping her as she could not stop the grin that was already stuck on her lips.

All five of the girls leaned their heads in as they observed the unveiling of the boy's erect cock. Lust and curiosity motivating the head movements.

After a few more seconds had passed, Natsu let out a quiet moan of relief and he leaned his head back on his pillow. His whole body relaxing when his suffering had finally came to an end..

"O-Oh!" Dimaria exclaimed as she was instantly slapped in the face the moment Natsu's prick had forced its way out from underneath his boxers after she had undone his pants and pulled it down to his thighs before getting to said boxers. At the moment it was taken out, astonished gasps immediately erupted throughout the chamber.

"O-Oh my.. I-It's much larger than I thought it would be.." Irene commented with a slightly intimidated voice as the five ladies were all rendered stunned, blushing messes by the monster that Natsu was carrying underneath those dreadful clothes of his all this time.

Standing tall and twitching between the pink haired boy's legs was his incredibly thick, ten inch long cock that already had glistening precum leaking out of the tip, and the liquid was now slowly sliding down the fat, veiny length. His full, healthy looking cumsacs dangling underneath the wide base.

' _I was hoping for him to be gifted in that department.. but I did not expect him to be this gifted._ ' Irene thought while still in awe as her eyes were slowly looking up Natsu's member from the base up.

"It's so.. so.." Brandish could not find the word to finish the sentence that she was whispering.

"It's so massive.." Erza uttered in disbelief as she held a hand up in front of her mouth. Brandish's thoughts exactly.

"It's nothing near like the bananas we had practiced on." Mira softly commented in slight fear.

"Not even in the slightest." Dimaria added as her grin went wide and her eyes lit up as she took in every beautiful detail of her male ruler's blessed manhood.

Natsu felt a spike in his pride occur upon hearing the ladies comments and what he considered to be compliments. What man wouldn't feel that way?

"W-Well.. Don't keep him waiting any longer you three.. Our husband needs your... attention.." Everyone perked up when the forced authoritative voice of Erza, much to the other girls amazement, hit their ears. When looking up at the young redhead, they saw that she was trying to maintain a calm demeanor, but she was still obviously quite flustered.

Irene giggled after having regained her cool. "You heard your Princess. Better get to it." She smirked as she shot a proud glance at her young daughter.

Dimaria licked her lips as she was more than glad to follow Erza's order. "As you wish Princess." She replied with a smirk as she then looked up at Natsu and flashed him a smile. "Please my King, for all of our sakes. Just lay back, and enjoy what is to come. Okay?" She ended with a questioning tone as she kept her sights on Natsu, the boy replying with a slight nod while a lustful expression that he was unable to hide was present on his face.

"Y-Yeah.." Natsu whispered under one of the heavy breaths he was taking.

"Thank you.. My husband~" Dimaria whispered in a sultry voice as she now proceeded to the main event. The blonde woman stuck out her tongue as she leaned her head forward, her eyes still looking up at the pinkette.

Natsu tensed and let out a deep, trembled exhale as he shivered when he felt her warm, moist appendage starting to lick steadily along the underside of his cockhead.

Dimaria lightly whimpered as her inner thighs started to rub against each other desperately. Her aching pussy giving off its erotic fluids that were quick to flow down the soft, smoothe flesh of her legs. ' _He tastes.. so good~_ ' She internally moaned as she started to get to work on eagerly licking up every bit of Natsu's apparently delicious pre-ejaculate that was coating his cock; not letting a single droplet go to waste if she could help it.

Natsu writhed in the pleasure caused by the buxom blonde's actions. His jaw slightly lowered as he laid his head back on the pillow. His eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he had never had the pleasure of experiencing such.. well, pleasure ever in his life. And boy, did he regret it now.

Brandish bit her lip as she watched her fellow queen's guard. Not wanting to be left out anymore, she broke Dimaria's headstart as she leaned forward to include herself in the fun. "Not fair Dimaria.. Don't take it.. all for.. yourself.." The greenette softly whined between the gentle licks that she was giving Natsu's dick on her side of the massive length, giving it kisses inbetween, while Dimaria went back up to steadily swirl her tongue all around the sensitive mushroom tip, making sure to lather her hot saliva over every nook and cranny. The tip of her tongue would also occasionally wipe up and down along the slit to gladly consume anymore precum that was to come out of the member.

"First come.. first serve Brandish.. You know how.. it goes with me." Dimaria weakly giggled before she started to lightly suck on the cockhead while her tongue continued to swirl on it at a slightly faster pace, locking her soft lips tightly on him as she slightly moved her head back and forth.

Natsu moans increased in volume along with the intensity of the euphoric pleasure. Brandish undoubtedly making it feel a lot more better. "H-Holy.. shi.. shit.." He uttered breathlessly as he then turned his head towards Erza's breasts, and without thinking, not that he had the ability to do so at the present time, he latched his lips strongly onto the young Scarlet's closest breast. Taking her nipple and areola into his mouth and he immediately began to suckle on the squishy mound.

Erza sharply gasped before she released a soft moan when she looked down to see Natsu eagerly feasting on her breast. A small, quivering smile curving on her lips as she watched him happily. "Natsu.." She whispered as she brought her hands up to the boy's hair to run her fingers slowly through his spiky pink locks, bringing him comfort. Her palms lightly pressed his head into her chest more. Wanting him to enjoy the beautiful body that belonged only to him and him alone to his heart's content. ' _He's like a baby._ ' She thought in a giddy manner. Soon, she hoped to be carrying his baby after their time to consummate would come to pass. "Enjoy yourself my husband. En-Enjoy my body.. ha..! as much, and as l-long as you want.." She urged him as her body started to squirm and the pacing of her breath quickened. "F-For I.. Erza.. Dr.. Dragn-neel.. am yours.. and y-yours alone.. till the end of.. mph.. t-time.. N-n!" A muffled mewl forced itself out of her when Natsu had reached up to kneed her unattended tit with his left hand, the mound puffing out between his fingers whenever he would tighten his grip on her. He was too far gone into his lust to respond to what she had just said to him.

Irene pouted as she observed her daughter getting the most of Natsu's attention. ' _And here I was thinking he would do that to me first._ ' She commented in her mind. ' _Oh well, lucky her._ ' She weakly scoffed as she now took her turn to make the male ruler feel good and relaxed in some way as she leaned her head towards him and began to plant kisses on the left side of his head, making her way down slowly to his neck. Her left hand coming up to his well toned chest to slowly explore the rest of his chiseled upper body. ' _Beautiful.._ ' She thought as she felt just how muscular their shared lover was; not doubting that he must have excellent stamina to go along with that body. Natsu's figure shivered upon feeling the tribe queen's touch.

Natsu's mouth then let go of Erza's nipple and let out a groan of pleasure when he felt a third mouth was now tending to his balls. But his own mouth's attention did not stay away from Erza's breast for too long as he had let it happen and resumed his baby like sucking, much to the younger redhead's delight.

' _I can't let myself be left out._ ' Mira thought in determination as she was giving Natsu's cumsacs her undivided attention. Giving each full testicle individual attention as she made them slippery and slick with her saliva thanks to the wonderous work of her tongue. Occasionally taking one of his balls into her mouth to suck on it not so roughly, yet not so lightly either. Audible pops echoed throughout the chambers with each time her lips had reluctantly let go.

Dimaria kicked it up a notch as she started to take a couple more inches of Natsu's cock into her mouth with each time she stroked her head forward, Brandish lowering her head down slightly to give the busty blonde the necessary space. His impressive girth stretched out her jaw to where it almost hurt for her. But he had no reason to fear as she was a tough woman and would carry on with the pleasurable service proudly to the end.

Natsu's lips unlocked from Erza breast once more as he moaned while he slowly rolled his neck and his hips twitched when he felt the blonde's hot mouth suck hungrily on nearly half of his dick, like she was trying desperately to milk him for all that he had stored up. Never in his adolescent mind had he imagined being surrounded by many beautiful woman who were glad to please him in such a manner. Is this what heaven is like? He would ask himself.

"Now now Dimaria." Irene chuckled. "This is a team effort, so please be sure to let Mira and Brandish have a turn at it." She advised with a smirk as she was amused by Dimaria's frantic and impatiently performed blowjob.

As much as she did not wish to give Natsu's tasty cock away; her queen was not wrong. Dimaria whimpered in disappointment as she ultimately gave in. Her lips tightened on Natsu's cock before she started to slowly pull her head back. The pinkette softly groaned as his back slightly arched as she was now sucking on him with an increase in pressure as she was pulling away.

With a loud pop and many strings of saliva connecting her mouth and tongue to the aroused member, Natsu's cockhead slipped out of Dimaria's mouth. The blonde immediately took a deep breath for air upon letting go before panting heavily. The massive phallus waving in the air for a brief moment before it stood still and throbbed violently in place. Natsu rapidly breathing as he laid flat again on the comfortable bed after releasing a relieved moan.

Without as so much as a warning, Brandish swiftly moved up to take her turn on delivering immense pleasure to her beloved male ruler. The fingers of her right hand coming to the wide base of Natsu's prick to ever so slightly bend it towards her direction before she brought her lips over the tip and she started to suck on the first three inches of the hot member. Her pussy quivered as she softly moaned when she finally got to have a taste of his juices straight from the source. A wild sense of joy erupted throughout her being as the flavor of his precum was by far the most addicting juice that she ever had the pleasure of tasting.

But that opinion would soon change once the result of their hard work would make itself apparent to them..

With not having the stength to resist the temptation any longer. The green haired beauty's left hand slowly came down the front of her curvaceous body and stopped when it had reached her aroused virgin slit. She continuously moaned in pure ecstacy as she started to bob her head on Natsu's dick at a faster pace, repeatedly dipping her middle and index finger halfway into her tight cunt. The lower half of the digits rubbing against her clit with each stroke they did.

At this point, Mira had finished tending to Natsu's balls, Dimaria taking her place there now that they were free for her feast on, and moved up to give her attention to his length now. Her tongue and soft lips gliding up and down along the remaining inches of the hard pole of flesh that Brandish did not reach. ' _D_ _electable~_ ' The white haired beauty moaned when she had finally gotten a taste of Natsu's pre-ejaculate for herself.

Natsu growled as he lightly gritted his teeth, feeling pleasure surge after overwhelming pleasure surge coarsing through him. ' _I.. I'm not gonna last much longer at this rate!_ ' He internally cried as he could feel that he was not too far away from reaching his limit. He wanted to warn the three girls of the upcoming surprise that they were close to forcing out of him.. but he could not muster the breath to do so, no matter how hard he tried. If this is what he is gonna be feeling often from here on out. He was gonna need to adjust to such foreign pleasures.

"Br-Brandish.." The young Strauss uttered impatiently to the greenette breathlessly as she slowly glided the wet appendage of her mouth up along his dick, hoping that Brandish would take the hint and give her the chance to service the pinkette just as they had before her.

Thankfully, Brandish understood as she had managed to pry her lips off of Natsu's cock, much to both her's and Natsu's dismay, a few seconds later. Using that limited amount of time to blow him much more greedily than she already was going. Though not by much, Brandish had proved that she had more self control than Dimaria did.

The instant she was free to do so, Mira quickly rose up and took his prick into her oral crevice. Suddenly feeling rather competitive about it though as she was not hesitant in the slightest to swiftly bob her head up and down on it once locking her lips on him, beating the other two ladies who had their turns by a landslide as she was taking in very close to six inches of his cock. Her left hand twist stroking the remaining inches of the length before she gave any of them the chance to tend to it. She relaxed her throat as she started to lightly gag whenever the swollen tip would crash against the back of her throat. Audible slurping filled the room as it took no time at all for her bubbling saliva to coat a multitude of slippery layers onto the erratically twitching phallus.

The saliva of the three ladies and Natsu's precum were now mixed as one.

Natsu's eyes widened for a short moment as he sharply gasped before his face then lightly scrunched up. "H-Ho fuck..!" He groaned out before he let out a shaky breath. His eyes rolling back as they closed.

Brandish looked at the white haired girl with an astonished gaze as she had never once seen Mira act in such a way before. ' _She.. really isn't holding back.._ ' She commented within her head, being more amazed than shocked by the skill that she was proudly presenting to them. But when she looked back on it now, Mira was one of the most.. talented ones during those 'lessons'.

' _His cock is throbbing so much..! and doing it so intensily..!_ _Does that mean he's close?_ ' Mirajane questioned herself with genuine curiosity as she kept on. There was only one way she was gonna find an answer to that without needing to ask anyone..

' _He's about to burst..!_ ' Irene excitedly determined judging by the reaction Natsu had given. Biting her lip as she continued to watch her fellow ruler writhe in ecstasy.

Erza watched Mira with intense fascination, licking her upper lip as her womanhood trembled at the very of thought of doing the same thing to Natsu in a similar fashion; No holding back. She even hoped that she would surpass Mira's skill if at all possible to accomplish. Practise makes perfect as the saying goes. And with Natsu around.. She had a good feeling that she would be getting _a lot_ of practise done.

With Dimaria, the blonde did not even flinch when she felt the saliva/precum mix dripping down onto her cheek, as she continued to greedily suckle on the pinkette's testes.

"I.. I-I'm gonna.. c-cum.. s-soon..!" Natsu warned as his muscles tightened when feeling the pleasure starting to slowly approach a new, more higher peak. Indicating that he was near to reaching his climax.

He cried out in pleasure when Mirajane only proceeded to move her head and stroke her hand on his dick faster, vacuum sucking him with all of her might upon hearing his warning. ' _Sh-she isn't stopping?!_ ' He internally exclaimed. Now in disbelief as he wondered if she had even heard what he had just said.

Oh, she heard him loud and clear.

Wanting to be ready since she knew what was to come, Dimaria gave Natsu's left nut a final suckle before she pulled her head back enough for it to pop out of mouth. She wiped her cheek of the liquid mix as she rose up to observe Mira's merciless action. Grinning at the sight. ' _My, my.. How.. uncharacteristic of her._ ' She chuckled.

"Let it all out Natsu.." Irene soothingly whispered directly into the pinkette's left ear. The sudden sound of her voice making the boy twitch in surprise. "Can't you see that is what she wants? That it is what we all want.. For you to let go.. To experience the true pleasures of a King.. A King that you were always meant to be.." Irene then glanced to the other side of Natsu's head when she noticed that her daughter had lowered slightly to bring her lips up to his right ear. The older redhead grinned as she could tell that Erza had something to add, which would be the final trigger.. So she silenced her tongue.

" _Our_ King.." Erza whispered to him before she lightly nipped at his earlobe.

And with that, Natsu had lost the battle.

He groaned as his hips lifted up off the bed, his first orgasm of the day having, at long last, erupted..

Mira ceased her movements as she squealed in surprise and her eyes nearly bulged out their sockets when the first powerful burst of Natsu's semen flooded into her mouth. She had not expected the thick, yet undeniably tasty, fluid to come out with such strong force, and in such a large portion as well, as her cheeks were puffed up in an instant and the gooey white liquid seeped out from around her lips and slid down his girthy length. With no other choice but to let go, as much as she did not wish to, Mirajane gulped down the first load that she had the luxury of receiving before she had quickly pulled her mouth off of the exploding phallus; gasping for air when she did and she faced up to the stone ceiling above upon what had happened next.

Natsu moaned as he trembled frantically, his cum now raining down onto Mira, Brandish and Dimaria after it had all shot up into the air.

Irene, Erza, Dimaria and Brandish's eyes widened as time briefly slowed down for them when they saw his baby batter reaching an impressive height before it would fall back down onto the three below. But what had them even more mesmerized was how he continued to shoot it all out in massive quantities. ' _There's so much!_ ' Irene and Dimaria internally cheered while Erza and Brandish thought in awe.

Then surprised squeaks emitted from the buxom blonde and greenette when they had been showered by the slimy hot liquid. The three shivered with arousal as they shut their eyes so none of it would get into them, feeling his cum slap onto many areas of their faces, breasts and hair. They gladly accepted what was rewarded to them for their efforts. Their lips opened up to slightly stick out their tongues, happily accepting it into their mouths as well to drink it down. Now this is where an already new favourite treat had came into their lives.

After a short amount of time had passed. Natsu groaned in exhaustion as his hips dropped back down onto the bed and he was now rendered a panting, but very much relieved, mess of a man. His orgasm having come to an end.

"Amazing.." Erza uttered as she was watching the now cum covered Dimaria, Brandish and Mira breathe heavily as they had just swallowed down whatever amount of the essence that had landed in their mouths. All of them releasing soft moans of content as their hips visibly shook when they had processed its divine flavour. They looked down at their bodies, smiling chipperly as they saw just how drenched in his semen they were.

"It's so.. hot~" Dimaria commented as her left index finger scooped some of it off of her left breast before bringing the digit to her mouth and she started to slowly lick it off, softly moaning in pleasure as she savoured it.

"The fl-flavour.. it's unlike anything I had ever tasted.. before." Brandish said breathlessly as she did the same in a lust fueled daze.

"Our King.." Mira gently swiped some of the cum off of her right cheek, giving it a whiff before a trembled exhale escaped her, the strong, musky scent of their man making her quiver enthusiastically. "Smells.." She then lowered her finger slightly to begin licking the addicitive fluid clean off. "and tastes spectacular~" She softly cheered as the three then proceeded to clean themselves off in a somewhat patient manner, attempting to take their time and savour every drop that they could get off of them.

Natsu was missing out on the breathtaking sight that he had helped create as he stared up towards the stone ceiling above. The climax having drained him off his strength quite well for the moment. A weak grin curved on his lips as he tried to regain the stamina he had lost.

"Now how do you feel my love?" Irene asked him with a hushed voice as she laid down with him on her side. Her left hand travelling up to his right cheek to gently turn his head so he can face her, flashing him a pleasant smile when her eyes met his slightly open ones.

It took the pinkette a few moments to gather enough of his breath to respond to the redhead queen. "I de.. I definitely can't say it was bad.. it was far from it actually.." He tiredly chuckled as he then opened his eyes a little bit more. When seeing that the response had not quite satisfied Irene, as she was nearly frowning at him. He had managed to take a deep, and somewhat calming breath, exhaling out through his nose, before he would add something to his response that definitely cheered the busty red haired beauty right back up.

"Ah to hell with it.. I feel pretty damn great." He unashamedly admitted as he flashed a weak, toothy grin.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The first taste of lemony goodness for this fic. I hope it was an enjoyable enough of a read! If not, dah well! Again, Happy New Years, ya crazies! Here's to a hopefully great 2019! Ha.. Wish emoji's can be used in this thing so I can put the clinking champagne glasses in and whatever those things are called that shoot out confetti. XD Hehe.**

 **Alright, now to the little updates that I have made to the harem.**

 **The Harem:**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Erza Scarlet**

 **\- Irene Belserion**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **\- Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Cana Alberona**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Ashley Heartfilia ( Lucy Ashley )**

 **\- Layla Heartfilia**

 **\- Anna Heartfilia**

 **\- Michelle Lobster ( Imitatia )**

 **\- Wendy Marvel ( Older )**

 **\- Fem Zeref Dragneel**

 **\- Levy McGarden**

 **\- Laki Olietta**

 **\- Mavis Vermillion**

 **\- Kinana**

 **\- Bisca Connell**

 **\- Evergreen**

 **\- Hisui E. Fiore**

 **\- Flare Corona**

 **\- Millianna**

 **\- Jenny Realight**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Ur Milkovich**

 **\- Yukino Agria**

 **\- Sorano Agria**

 **\- Eclair**

 **\- Minerva Orland**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Virgo**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Aquarius**

 **\- Libra**

 **\- Ophiuchus**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- Kyoka**

 **\- Cosmos**

 **\- Kamika**

 **\- Sherria Blendy**

 **\- Mary Hughes**

 **\- Juliet Sun**

 **\- Heine Lunasea**

 **\- Riana**

 **\- Swan**

 **\- Briar**

 **\- Sonya**

 **Alright, after taking some time to reconsider and looking up on the kind of personalities that the girls from the Dragon Cry movie have, and getting a good idea of who they are. I think I can say with the utmost confidence that they would fit just wonderfully in this fic given Natsu's role. And they are pretty damn beautiful. XD So I decided to add them, replacing some of the girls that they had beaten in my personal opinion. Plus.. I need me some dark skinned beauties in this anyway. XD I'm adament when I say the limit is 50. So this is most likely the final list. Sorry. I will, as I feel I probably don't have much of a choice, watch the movie online somewhere when I can. So I can get just get it out of the way and see what Sonya, Riana and Swan are like on screen to understand them better. I'm even more curious about it now thanks to them. XD Okie, that is all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, Deuces!**


	5. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its anything! It all belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Chapter 4: Answers**

* * *

"So.. will this perhaps be an everyday thing..? or no?" A flushed Natsu inquired with a hint of hope in his voice as he was looking at Irene to his left, his eyes blinking a few times. He would occasionally shoot interested glances at Mira, Brandish and Dimaria as they continued to clean themselves of the excessive amount of his seed that he had showered them with just a minute ago. He gulped as the familiar emotion of lust hit him once more, the young King finding the sight to be pretty damn hot, and he honestly wouldn't mind doing that to them again if they didn't mind it as well. Judging by how much they seemed to enjoy being covered in his spunk as they were eagerly lapping it all up into their mouths and consuming it, he felt that it was safe to assume that they wouldn't have an issue with that idea either.

Irene giggled at the boy's question as her hand that was still on his left cheek gently stroked at its bone. "Mhm!" The tribe Queen hummed in chipper affirmation as she nodded her head. "It can if you so desire it to be, my love. All you gotta do is say the word to any one of us, and we will gladly tend to your needs to the best of our ability. No questions asked." Irene, with a smile, answered Natsu nonchalantly as she maintained eye contact with him. ' _We certainly didn't have any objections._ ' Irene inwardly smirked as she too shot a glance towards the three beauties below who were still looking like they were in heaven whilst cleansing their voluptuous upper bodies. ' _I think I speak for the others when I say that they won't protest when their times to be with you come, my King._ ' She internally spoke that comment confidentally.

Natsu's eyes slightly widened when he heard the response as they did another brief round of blinking. While he did express surprise towards her words, he also expressed excitement in the form of a slight grin. "Really? Just.. Just like that?" He questioned in slight disbelief.

"Well why of course, you are our King and husband, after all. It's only natural that we want to ensure the satisfaction of the one who rules over us and the one we love, is it not?" Irene playfully said to the boy as her smile transformed into a grin.

"I guess so.." Natsu's flustered voice trailed off near the end of his reply as his grin disappeared. Irene's words, though she didn't mean for them to, had ridded him of his apparent enthusiasm and had him dawn a somewhat serious expression when he was swiftly brought back down to the reality of his "situation".

"Oh, right, we're.. gonna need to talk about that now."

As much as he hated to put an end to this wondrous paradise he was in, it was finally time that he got some answers..

* * *

 _A few minutes later.._

"I see.. And you really have no idea where he ran off to?" Natsu asked as he looked at Irene with a slightly depressed gaze.

With his pants back up, he was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed at the very spot where he had laid and slept during the night. Sitting on the bed a couple feet in front of him whilst on their knees and their hands together at their laps, were Erza and Irene. The pair of redhead beauties were still naked for their King to feast his eyes upon them as he had yet to instruct them to put anything on, not that they were complaining, of course.

Mira, Dimaria and Brandish's presence within the bed chambers, much to their dismay, were relieved by their queen as they were very much in need of a bath due to the mess that the young man had made out of their hair.

Natsu was just filled in on some information regarding his old man, but it was info that he wasn't hoping to hear. Irene revealed to him that Igneel was not with them anymore, it turns out that he hadn't been for over five years at this point.

"I'm afraid not.." Said a frowning Irene. "He was with us one day, then come the next.. He was just gone. It was like he had simply vanished into thin air and that was it. He didn't even leave us so much as a note saying goodbye. None of us knew he was gone until we went to go check up on him in the hut he was staying in at the time. Which was the one you had woken up in last night as a matter of fact."

Erza took the chance to add in a sad spoken comment of her own. "We all knew that he was going to leave at some point. We just weren't aware of when.."

Natsu emitted a downcasted sigh as he ran a hand through his hair while his head hung forward for a moment. "Then I guess it's safe for me to assume that he didn't leave me anything, did he..?" He questioned the redheads as he raised his head.

He received only reluctant head shakes of denial in response.

' _Shit_ _.._ '

"Of course.."

After a few tense seconds had passed, Natsu let out an agitated scoff. "That's what I thought.." He growled as he lightly gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists, his hands shaking due to how hard he was squeezing them. "That damn selfish old man..!" His voice presented more intensity to it all of a sudden as the bit of answers he had received only seemed to render him irritated.

However, before his building frustration could really get a hold of him, the rise was halted when he felt Erza and Irene take gentle hold on both of his hands, Irene taking his right hand while Erza took his left hand. His surprised sights were met with the mother and daughter duo looking up at him with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Please, do not take what we said to mean that your Father doesn't love you, Natsu." Erza said almost urgently after she had gripped onto Natsu's hand caringly, hoping that her action would bring him some comfort.

"Yes, he in fact does love you very much, that we can say with certainty." Irene chimed in with a soft tone. The two beauties scooted closer to Natsu so they didn't have to lean so far forward to hold his hands, but also because they wanted to be closer to their beloved.

Natsu was able to reel in his emotions thanks to the ladies help as he managed to take a deep breath while closing his eyes. With a short tremble, his hands loosened up as his eyes opened, allowing them to keep holding onto his hands. "Well the old bastard sure does have a way of showing his love, that's for damn sure." He uttered in disappointment. "I mean, what kind of Father just ups and leaves his eleven year old son just so he can go off to... wherever the hell he is... to satiate his adventurous tendencies. It's so fuc... It just doesn't make a lick of sense.." Natsu huffed as he looked off to the side in annoyance.

Erza and Irene shared a nervous glance at each other after he said that. "I'm sure there's a reasonable motive behind his actions.." Erza said when her and her Mother looked back to the pinkette.

"I'll believe that when I actually hear it from him." He retorted. Natsu decided to drop the subject for now as he was about to become slightly enraged once again. "Whatever, let's just... move on." He urged as he could feel a light headache about to come up on him, his right hand rubbing at his temple to try and soothe it.

"If you wish." Irene acknowledged for her and her daughter as neither of them were going to question that course of action and they pulled their hands back to their laps.

When he managed to calm his nerves, Natsu's expression softened as he gave his royal pair of wives an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose myself there. Heh, I must be sounding like such a big baby with daddy issues.." He said with guilt and embarassment in his voice.

"It's quite alright. We can understand your frustration. No one wishes to feel like they have been abandoned by a parent." Irene responded as she flashed him a gentle smile.

"Yeah.. Anyway, onto a more obvious question. Who.. exactly are you people?"

Upon hearing his question, Irene and Erza immediately sat up straight and proudly as Irene's smile remained while Erza expressed one as well, then the Queen proceeded to answer him. "We are 'The Fairies'. A tribe of women who have existed in this world for quite a bit of centuries. At least, we were a tribe of _only_ women up until the point where you entered our lives." She smirked. "For as long as we can remember, this secluded part of the globe has been our homeland." She referred to the vast jungle that they were in. "It has remained unbothered and even undiscovered to this day, as far as we know anyway." She shrugged, concluding the tribe's introductions at that.

Natsu was silent for a few moments after hearing that as he looked to the buxom redheads a bit astounded. "I see.." He subtly gulped. With having already gotten over the overwhelming shock phase of his "situation", especially after the amazing blowjob he had received earlier, he was able to keep somewhat of a cool head as he processed that information. "And uh.. why am I the change to all of that? What makes me so special that you have to go and break the whole... all women thing?" He asked in confusion. "What.. did my dad promise you?" He had a good feeling that the answer to his last question summed up the whole thing.

Erza and Irene once again looked at each other. "Do you wish to do the honors this time?" Irene asked of her daughter as she cocked her head to Natsu.

"Sure, Mother." Erza took up the responsibility with a nod as they looked back to their husband. Letting out a heavy sigh while looking slightly unnerved, Erza spoke. "Well um.. You see Natsu, the answers to those questions are rather... complicated due to our past.. So I will start by explaining that first before saying anything else. Trust me, everything will make sense once you learn about it.." Before explaining their story, Erza took a deep breath to ready her heart for what she was about to say.. "One day, about seventeen years ago, when me and the current generation of the tribe were just infants, a sudden fatal disease had struck our people seemingly out of nowhere. It was a horrid epidemic that nearly wiped us all off the face of the Earth.. and to this day, we still have absolutely no idea of where it came from.." She nearly choked up upon recalling one of the most desperate times of her people's history.. She held on strong for the moment however. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the miracle that had blessed the remainder of us during those dark times, our whole tribe would have surely been no more.." Already, she couldn't go on anymore as her heavy heart started to weigh on her. And that is where the Queen's motherly instincts kicked in.

"At the time, because of the aforementioned miracle, me, a few friends of mine and.. _some_.. of the children were immune to the sickness.." Irene decided to reveal that bit of information to save her child from the pain of doing it herself, letting out a deep sigh of sadness as her head lowered. Her figure nearly quivered as she strongly resisted the urge to clench her hands upon remembering the close friends she had lost during the sickening apocalypse all those years ago. Initially, she fully expected Erza to only tell Natsu about the promise that Igneel had made to them, and she didn't anticipate that she would go on to reveal their saddening past..

The pinkette gasped at what he heard, about to ask a question regarding her last statement, but decided against it as he knew that there was no appropriate time to ask about such a heartwrenching topic.. Instead, he opted to ask a question that he thought was _a little_ less... insensitive. He was sorry that he was even asking it in the first place.. Damn his curiosity..

"There used to be more of you?"

"Mm.." Erza nodded as she wiped away a couple tears. "A lot more.."

"Four hundred and twelve.. to be exact." Said Irene softly.

Natsu was rendered speechless upon hearing the number for a short time. Then another frightening thought hit him.. "and how many of you are there now?" He asked. A pregnant silence went by before Erza answered him while her scarlet hair shadowed her eyes.

"... Forty two.."

Natsu resisted the urge to cover his mouth when he heard the stunning truth.. Now, he felt like a complete asshole for thinking he had things rough with his Father.. but no, his issue doesn't even come close to comparing to the horrid things that the current ladies of the tribe had gone through in their past. Almost their entire populace.. just gone in the blink of an eye.. What made things worst, in his mind, was that they didn't even know what caused the disease to appear in the first place. It was just as if the universe had decided to curse the most of them, both women and children, with it and that was that.. They were to never find out the reason why the epidemic occured and why fate had so mercilessly taken the lives of those who are no longer with them. Even when they did nothing to deserve it.. They were a peaceful people that only ever kept to themselves. Never looking to initiate violence or cause any sort of trouble for anyone. The only times that they would ever get aggressive was when they were either hunting or defending themselves. All in all, that was about it..

Getting over himself, Natsu frowned as he gave the girls an apologetic look again. "I... I am so sorry that happened.." He expressed his condolences. "I'm sure that none of them deserved to suffer like that.. nor did any of you deserve to suffer the loss of them.." He was slowly beginning to realize his purpose due to that information..

"Thank you.." Irene weakly smiled in appreciation as she looked back at Natsu. Taking a breath, she regained her composure as she was determined to focus more on the future rather than the past. "Anyway, it is because of the epidemic that our tribe has been facing extinction for the last seventeen years." She uttered hesitantly.

Natsu could kind of see that when comparing their current population with their past population. No one could deny that it was quite the drastic number drop..

"Oh.." He shuddered. "W..What was the tribe's method of increasing its numbers? I mean.. there must've been one if your bloodline was able to live on for centuries, right?" He inquired cautiously.

Irene frowned as she nodded. "Indeed, we did have one that has worked for us with previous generations, including my own. Hence, how I had Erza." She shot a subtle glance at her precious daughter. "However, with how small our population has become, we feel that it's a huge risk to try and do it with the current generation. Especially when knowing how.. corrupt.. the mainlands have become in recent years. We may be an introverted people, but we do find ways to keep up with current day events."

The young man couldn't argue with that. Earthland has become a rather scary place in the last couple decades due to numerous reasons. Such as the war that is currently going on in one part of the globe and the.. the many cases of horrific things that are happening to young women that he dared not to speak or think of.. That was just pointing out a couple of the world's biggest problems.. But he was still confused as none of what she said really gave him a clear answer about their populating process. Thankfully, Irene wasn't done speaking.

"Our method was rather simple. Once the youngest generation reached eighteen years of age, they were to set off to the outside world with the sole purpose of seeking out a worthy man and bearing his child. Once that was accomplished, they were to immediately return home." The Queen finished her explanation at that, keeping it brief.

Though the explanation was basic, it was the meaning behind it that made it difficult for Natsu's mind to take it in for a few moments. It was such a straight to the point process, yet it was surprising to him that they went about doing things in such a way. Now, after things have finally clicked in his mind and considering the fact that the tribe was all women, he couldn't help but wonder..

"What did you do with any of the male children you would get..?" He questioned as a nervous sweat drop slid down the side of his head, praying that she wouldn't say anything ugly.

The Queen displayed a relaxed smile upon noticing the worry present on his expression before proceeding to put his concerns at ease. "Well, believe it or not, we never had to worry about what we would do with a male child as, and this is as far as I know, not one Fairy throughout our entire history has ever given birth to a boy; only ever have we been blessed with girls. Now, we honestly don't know if it's simply just an everlasting series of coincidences, or if it's how our anatomies are aligned to be. Either way, we are not complaining. I guess you can say that's the main reason why we claim and accepted ourselves to be an all female tribe."

Natsu internally sighed in relief upon hearing her answer. ' _Oh thank god.._ '

"Alright.." He scoffed as he grinned smally. "But um.. speaking hypothetically here, if any one of you were to give birth to a boy. What.. would you do with it?" He quirked a brow at the Queen.

"We would keep it, of course." Irene revealed right away as she and Erza couldn't help but chuckle at his latest question.

"I can assure you, Natsu, that the tribe has never been against the idea of having boys. I can see why you would think we were. But, like my Mother said, we were just simply never lucky enough to have had any in the past." The younger redhead commented as she smiled at her husband. "Understand that no matter their gender, the children we have would still be apart of our bloodline, our family. Most importantly though, they would be.. _our_ children." Her heart fluttered when saying the last two words as her shapely rear momentarily rose from her heels.

 _'Well said._ ' Irene thought as she smirked at her child.

The pinkette caught onto the tone used in Erza's last couple words, but he didn't think too much of it as he was just glad to hear that the tribe wouldn't do anything rash regarding any baby males they would have.

"If there is one thing about us that you must always keep in mind, my love. It is that we will _always_ put our family above all else.. Especially now more than ever." Irene commented confidentally.

For a few seconds, Natsu stared at the red haired pair with amazement in his eyes. He heard no hint of deceit in their voices, nor did he sense any sort of lie. So letting their words sink in and believing in them, he flashed them his first genuine smile of the whole conversation. "That's one ideology I can get behind. So what choice do I have but to keep that in mind?" He chuckled.

Falling silent for a moment, Mirajane's desperate words from last night repeated in his head. That, along with all of the information he was just given, allowed his mind to finally put two and two together.. and figure out what the promise was..

With a heavy blush on his face, he gave the women a somewhat serious, yet flustered, expression. "Okay.." He placed his palms on his knees. "After everything I've heard up until now. I'm.. I'm gonna go ahead and make an assumption on what my dad's promise was."

This was where Erza and Irene tensed up immensily as they resisted the urge to tremble in worry..

"You may do so.." Irene permitted, struggling to remain composed.

' _I see now that it should've been obvious to me from the get go. I guess I thought it was just too good to be true.. Damn it, I don't know if I should thank the old man for this or berate him for making such a life changing decision for me without consulting me first._ ' Natsu thought.

With his seriousness remaining intact, Natsu took a breath before speaking again. "Considering the crisis that you're facing, and knowing him." He rolled his eyes at his last couple words. "He.. must have promised you that I would be the one to help you repopulate, didn't he?" That was where his blushed darkened a tad bit and his pink locks casted darkness over his eyes.

Due to a sudden burst of fear that coarsed through their beings, the redheads now briefly trembled as anxiety nearly consumed them at that very moment. Because in their eyes, this was the tribe's moment of truth. The moment that would determine their bloodline's fate..

"Yes.." Irene responded as she looked down to her fidgeting hands on her thighs.

Before Natsu could say anything, a still strong Erza interrupted him as she spoke up with slight desperation. "But that isn't the only reason why we want you here, Natsu! Why we need you here!"

The pinkette, along with Irene, was taken aback by the younger beauty's sudden cry as he reeled back his head slightly. "W-What do you mean?" He dumbfoundedly replied.

Maintaining her courageous demeanor, Erza quickly rushed to retrieve her copy of the little Natsu photo from her bra before returning to her spot. She then showed him the photo when getting comfortable again. "This is what I mean!" She uttered with a weakly quivering lip.

Upon seeing the photo of little him, Natsu's eyes shot open as he gasped. ' _How did she.._ ' Before he could finish that thought, he sighed in realization. ' _Right, dad.._ ' Regaining his bearings, he then looked to Erza in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, I.. I don't understand.." He shook his head, sounding just as confused as he appeared.

After easing up her emotions with a calming breath so she can make more sense as she realized that she was lacking it for a moment there, Erza locked eyes with the object of her affections. "Natsu..." Relaxing, she lowered the photo down to her lap as her thumbs caressed it. Her eyes not leaving his for even a second. "I understand that it may seem like we're just using you to aid in our tribe's survival.. But, I promise you that there's more reason to it than that.." She smiled gently as that is when she looked down to the photo adoringly. "and it all starts with this picture that your Father gave to us a few days before he left.. On the day he made the promise. You see, the moment when we all first laid our eyes upon it.. upon you.. Our hearts immediately told us that you were someone truly special. A special someone who we could trust with every fibre of our beings... someone who... who we knew we were destined to be with." She stifled a chuckle bashfully as her cheeks flared a bright red. "I remember not wanting to let go of my copy for quite some time when I first got it. For nearly three months if I remember correctly."

"Four months, actually. Believe me, I kept track of the days." Irene commented as she looked to her daughter with a teasing grin. Her comment successful in making the girl's blush intensify a tad bit as her shoulders tensed up with embarassment.

"M-Mother!" Erza pouted as she lowered her head slightly and shot her Mother a light glare.

"Well, it's true." Irene softly giggled as her fingers shielded her lips.

"Th-That may be so, but you didn't need to call me out on it.." Erza huffed, whipping her head to face the other direction for a moment before sighing in slight exasperation and facing her King again. She then carried on with what she was trying to get across to the baffled young Dragneel once things have settled down between her and her Mother. "Anyway, my point is that we didn't accept the promise because we felt like we had no choice but to do so for the sake of our bloodline. We gladly accepted it because.. Well, if it isn't already obvious at this point.." Now displaying a shy smile towards the flustered pinkette after brushing some of her hair behind her right ear, she proceeded to finishing up her point. "It's because we love you; completely and utterly. And trust me when I say this as me and the rest of current generation have all agreed to it, if there is anyone in this world who we would ever want to have children with, to create a family with; it is you and you alone we would do it with, Natsu. For you are our king, our husband, our savior, and above all else... you are the man our hearts will forever belong to... our destined one." The young redhead concluded her speech at that as her cute smile brightened up a bit more, having spoken every single word without a hint of doubt in her mind.

A fond smile curved on Irene's mouth as she looked to Natsu after her child was done talking. "I can assure you that everything Erza said is the honest truth, my King. You are here for a much more greater purpose than what the promise itself allows you to believe. Not only would you be saving us from a terrifying fate, but you would also be fulfilling a highly anticipated dream of the tribe's. The dream of all of us spending the rest of our lives with you by our side.. and us by yours.." The scarlet haired Queen said with undeniable certainty.

 _Lub-Dub! Lub-Dub! Lub-Dub! Lub-Dub! Lub-Dub!_

The only thing that Natsu could hear now was the sounds of his own ecstatic heart. Its loud and rapid beats echoed loudly within him as he stared at the ladies in awe. When hearing them express their genuine feelings for him, he couldn't help but feel.. happy? about it. He may have just met them, but he couldn't deny that when he first saw the five ladies he had communicated with thus far, something was swift to click between them. Like a special sort of bond had immediately blossomed between them. As cheesy and as hasty as it sounded, it was undeniable that each of them were successful on making his heart skip.

"That's.. how you all actually feel..?" He inquired for the sake of reassurance.

Before Erza would answer him, her hands steadily reached out to slip her fingers underneath her soulmate's own. When the digits came to his palms, she lightly raised his hands from his lower limbs as she scooted close enough to him to where their legs nearly touched. Using her left hand, she pulled his right hand up towards her exposed left breast before pressing the limb lightly against her ample mound. She nearly moaned when his hand instinctively gave her bosom a light squeeze. Her right hand then pressed his left hand up to her cheek and held it there as she desired to feel his warm touch upon her face..

With where his right hand was on her body, Natsu could feel their hearts racing as one..

Then finally, Erza gave him _their_ answer..

"Absolutely." She smiled sweetly as she tilted her head into his palm. She then proceeded to ask him the ultimate question that would forever determine the tribe's fate depending on his answer. "So please... my love. Would you..." She took a stable breath..

"Would you please stay with us?"

With a brief tremble occuring with it, the boy's hand on her face gave into temptation as he lightly held onto her smoothe, warm skin. Their bodies erupted into a soothing heat the second he did that as they gazed passionately into each other's soul windows. Their faces remaining ever so flushed as they did so.

After everything he had heard, everything he had experienced this morning, both emotions and pleasures.. and everything he was feeling at this very moment..

How in the hell can he possibly say no to them?

' _I suppose I should be thanking the old man for this. Who knows, maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, I did dream to one day get married and become a Father. I just didn't imagine I would achieve that dream with so many women, and I would be doing something good for them. Plus, it's not like I have much going for me back at home anyway. Sure, I have some friends over there, but I wouldn't say I'm close with them.. I did just meet them when I started college and already they proved to be an annoying bunch most of the time. I don't have any family waiting for me back there either, not since Aunt P passed away a few months ago.. Nor is my career path heading anywhere. I've kinda just been going with the flow all throughout the school year.. Anyway, Dad will come back one day, won't he? He has to if he went so far as to decide this for me.. right..? ...Ah what the hell, whether or not he comes back.. I guess it's alright.._ ' He flashed Erza a smile of his own as his thumb started to gently stroke at her cheek bone. Hope filled the redheads eyes as they took the motion to mean something wonderful.

' _just_ _a_ _s_ _long as they're around.._ ' Now he couldn't wait to meet the others..

Taking a deep breath, Natsu gave them his decision.

"Well, seeing as how I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Yeah, I think I'll stay." He said with a toothy grin as he admired the way Erza beamed upon hearing his response, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Meanwhile, Irene just looked extremely relieved as her voluptuous figure relaxed.

With a sudden burst of joy running through her being, Erza let her emotions reign free as she didn't hesitate to launch herself at the unsuspecting King.

Emitting a startled grunt and catching himself before he would fall back, Natsu blinked while in a stupor as the redhead took it upon herself to unite their lips at long last, gladly giving him her first kiss.. while she gladly claimed his own for herself.. much to his delight.

With how soft and warm her lips were, Natsu quickly relaxed a second later as he accepted the young Scarlet's feelings and slowly closed his eyes. He reciprocated the affectionate motion as his hand held onto her cheek a little stronger and his other hand moved away from the bed to wrap around the princess's slim waist to hold her against him. The two now completely indulging in the unity of their hearts..

Irene quietly scoffed with a small smile as she couldn't blame her daughter for doing what she did. If she were in her place, she would've done the same thing.

Not wanting to interrupt the two teens, she kept her tongue silent as she watched on in content.

A minute later, in one tender moment, Natsu and Erza slowly pulled their lips apart as a soft smack of their lips echoed throughout the chamber.

The redhead pressed her forehead against the pinkette's own as her hands came up to hold onto his face while tears of joy trailed down her cheeks with a fond smile curved on her lips. "You just made me and many others the happiest girls in the world today, Natsu." She whispered as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Heh, I-I hope I did.." He responded after the brief kiss, chuckling bashfully as he moved his hand away from the girl's face and rubbed at his head.

Easing herself a tad bit, Erza leaned off of Natsu slightly and moved her hands to the back of his neck.

Now with Natsu, he was battling arousal as he will never forget the feeling of the young Scarlet's naked breasts squishing up against his chest. It reminded him of what he had done to the warm flesh orbs during the wifely service he was given earlier.. and oh, how he couldn't wait to do so much more with everyone else.. It's a shame that he had bigger things to focus on at the moment though.

"I trust that is truly your final decision?" Asked Irene as she gained the two's attention.

Looking back to the Princess holding onto him for a few seconds, he smirked confidentally as he looked back to the Queen and nodded. "Yup, I'm pretty sure that it is." He replied without any hesitation.

Managing to hold back her own joy, Irene nodded with satisfied acknowledgement as she huffed in relief. "Perfect. I'm sure the other girls will be delighted to hear that you're staying." She assured.

"Y-Yeah.." He responded in slight disbelief as this all still seemed too great to be true to him. Now that he thought about it, perhaps Erza was right.. Maybe there was a reasonable motive behind his old man's departure.. and that reasonable motive was now all around him.

Now, despite the day that has just been made for the tribe, Natsu wasn't done with the interrogation quite just yet as he still had one more question on his mind. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, and this is something that's been bugging me too. But exactly how and when did you all meet my dad? Because somehow I feel like you've known each other for more than five years.." He questioned as his eyes narrowed curiously at the busty Queen.

Erza blinked as she too looked at her Mother curiously, actually wanting to know about that as well. She knew for a fact that the tribe has been well acquinted with Igneel for _years_. The only thing she didn't know about the subject however, was the story behind it.

Irene stifled a chuckle at her King's question as she briefly lowered her head with closed eyes. "You are not wrong to feel that way, my love." Looking back at Natsu with a calm expression on her face, she carried on. "Yes, it is true that your Father has always been a good friend of ours for much longer than that. Twenty one years to be more precise." She smiled faintly as she couldn't believe how much time had passed since that fateful day. Meanwhile, Natsu was only expressing slight shock at that reveal. "In fact, I was just a teenager myself when we first met him. Oh my, how quickly the years have past since then.. Anyway, as much as I hate to leave you two in the dark like this, I believe it's best that we save the tale of how we met for another time as it's actually a rather long story. Right now, we have an important announcement to make to the others~" She grinned while moving to sit at the foot of the bed for a second before standing up to put on her lion robe that was still on the floor.

As much as they didn't like the idea of waiting to be told the tale, the teens accepted it as they had a good feeling it would be worth the wait. At least Natsu had one part of his question answered, so he was content enough with that. Plus, Irene wasn't wrong. They did indeed have big news to tell the rest of the tribe.

"That's a bummer.." Natsu mumbled as he and Erza both sighed in disappointment. They then looked at each other again and smiled the instant their eyes met as the disappointment swiftly washed away.

Suddenly feeling brave, Natsu leaned in and delivered a gentle kiss to the beauty this time around. Making said beauty blush as he caught her off guard. Of course, Erza would never deny his love as she held onto one of his cheeks and happily returned the gesture.

With her robe equipped and looking at the late teens from over her shoulder, Irene held back a cheerful chuckle as she then moved to exit the chambers. "I'll be waiting for you two outside when you're ready." She advised before disappearing past the entryway.

Now that her Mother was out of the chamber, Erza allowed her feelings to truly take over..

Their lip lock suddenly became more heated as the red haired beauty moved herself to mount the pinkette's lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. She held onto his head as she then pressed her lips more strongly against his own. Now that she was alone with her beloved, something powerful came over Erza as she couldn't help herself but to try and have him claim her virginity right then and there. She even hoped that he would bless her with his seed so she can bear his first child.. and the first child of the next generation.

In due time Erza, in due time..

"E-Erza..!"

Breaking the kiss before things got _too_ intense, Natsu and Erza lightly panted as the boy pulled his face back just an inch away from the girl's. Believe him, he was eager to see how things would progress from there. But, he knew it wasn't the right time for them to engage in such.. marital activities as they did have other matters to attend to.

"W-What's wrong..?" The flushed redhead questioned with a pout as she momentarily forgot what was important right now.

Taking a few more breaths, Natsu smiled awkwardly as he responded. "W-Well, as much as I would love for things to escalate. We do kind of have to.." He quirked his brows while cocking his head towards the entryway. "Y'know.. Heh.."

Erza came back down to reality upon witnessing his motion as she blinked dumbly when looking to the entryway.

"Ah, r-right." Blushing and scoffing flusteredly, the young redhead removed herself from Natsu's comfy lap before they got off of the bed together.

Once she was on her feet, Erza gathered her fur clothing before putting them on. She had her backside turned to the pink haired male as she put on her bra first before getting to her lower cloth.

' _Oooh, dear god._ '

A sweating Natsu gulped while tugging on the collar of his shirt.

Sticking out and pointing directly at him for a few seconds was the young Scarlet's womanly rear. The boy clenched his fists tightly as it took quite a bit of willpower to hold himself back from doing anything sexual to the unsuspecting girl. From where he was standing, Natsu was able to see _everything_ on that particular part of her anatomy before she had pulled up her undergarment completely.

' _Take it easy, Natsu.. You'll have your chance to get with her soon enough. Hell, you have the rest of your damn life to be with them all. So there's no need to go rushing anything_ _._ ' Natsu told himself in his head, shutting his eyes briefly before taking a calming breath to settle the hormones that nearly went on a rampage within him.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Erza inquired as she was now looking over at the pinkette with a worried gaze.

After shaking his head and getting out of his thoughts, Natsu looked to the beauty while giving off a bashful scoff. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. Heheh.. Sorry, I was just.. thinking about something. It's no big deal." Waving his words off before clearing his throat, the male properly composed himself and turned his body to where he was facing the entryway. However, he wasn't going to leave the chamber quite just yet.. Not without his wife anyway.. Now thinking about it, he would also need to ask her about how they were already calling him their husband later on. But till then, he was going to focus on the task at hand.

"Anyway, ready to get the move on? From the look of things, we got a pretty big day ahead of us. So, how 'bout we go and get through it together, huh?" With those words, he extended a hand out towards the smiling redhead as she didn't hesitate to take the hand and come close to her husband's side..

"Yes, of course... my love."

And with that, out of the royal bedchamber they went..

* * *

 **Tadaaa! The next chapter! Yup, it's about damn time, I know! Lol I deeply apologize for how long it has been since I last updated this story. But I assure you that I haven't abandoned it. Nor will I ever do so. As long as you continue to see this story on the site. It has never been scrapped. So to those who have worried about that, there you go. (:**

 **Welp, there's the backstory behind Natsu's ever so gifted destiny! Lol Yeah, it's nothing too clever or original. But I think it's enough to set things up for what's going to happen from this point onwards! XD**

 **Alrighty, I don't have much else to say other than that. So I'll leave you all to enjoy the rest of your day or night!**

 **Thanks for reading! and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter! Have a good one!**

* * *

 **The Harem!**

 **The Fairies! ( 43 )**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss**

 **\- Erza Scarlet**

 **\- Irene Belserion**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **\- Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Cana Alberona**

 **\- Lisanna Strauss**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Ashley Heartfilia ( Lucy Ashley )**

 **\- Layla Heartfilia**

 **\- Anna Heartfilia**

 **\- Michelle Lobster ( Imitatia )**

 **\- Wendy Marvel ( Older/Edolas )**

 **\- Fem Zeref Dragneel**

 **\- Levy McGarden**

 **\- Laki Olietta**

 **\- Mavis Vermillion**

 **\- Kinana**

 **\- Bisca Connell**

 **\- Evergreen**

 **\- Millianna**

 **\- Jenny Realight**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Ur Milkovich**

 **\- Yukino Agria**

 **\- Sorano Agria**

 **\- Éclair**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Virgo**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Aquarius**

 **\- Libra**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- Kyoka**

 **\- Sherria Blendy**

 **\- Juliet Sun**

 **\- Heine Lunasea**

 **\- Riana**

 **\- Swan**

 **\- Briar**

 **\- Sonya**

 **The Mermaids! ( 7 )**

 **\- Hisui E. Fiore**

 **\- Flare Corona**

 **\- Minerva Orland**

 **\- Ophiuchus**

 **\- Cosmos**

 **\- Kamika**

 **\- Mary Hughes**

* * *

 **The ladies of the harem are still the same! I just wanted to make the list a bit more organized and what not!**

* * *

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


End file.
